Liaisons dangereuses
by shake-your-mind
Summary: Severus transformé en une créature nocturne dont le monde sorcier n'a quasiment aucune connaissance et Poudlard qui continue de vivre comme si rien ne se passait. Au milieu de cela se tisse d'étrange relations non consentie par les intéressés. SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: __Comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi tout est à JK Rowling et je ne touche rien sur mes écrits._

_notes de l'auteur: Une nouvelle fic sur les vampires, mais celle-ci sera mieux je le promet. L'autre était vraiment...baclée, inachevée, pas très poussé...enfin bref je ne l'aime pas du tout. _

_Elle n'est pas écrite intégralement, donc les chapitres auront un délai de plus d'une semaine avant d'être publié. Je préviens aussi que lorsque je commence quelque chose, je le termine. _

_S'il y a des fautes plaignez-vous à eternelle sentinelle et merci de ta patience(celle qui a été obligée de supporter mon sale caractère lorsque ça concerne ce que j'écris). _

_Pour ceux qui ont remarqué, oui mes fics (pas les OS) portent toujours le titre d'une oeuvre existante (bravo pour les observateurs ;D). _

_Faites moi part de votre avis, ce qui va ou non, si un personnage ne colle pas à ce que vous vous en imaginer, bref tout! Surtout que je retouche un peu notre séverus légendaire pour le faire cynique avec une pointe d'humour sans grande conviction (comme Dumbledore si vous regardez bien. Je leurs donne de l'humour triste). Donc ne le pensez pas superficielle dans cette fic, je le vois plus profond que ce que je n'en montre pour l'instant._

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

**Liaisons dangereuses **

**_Chapitre 1_**

Des mains qui s'enroulent dans mes cheveux, des odeurs qui m'enivrent l'esprit. Une mémoire qui tente de recoller des morceaux vague surtout dans les moments les plus récents. Où suis-je ? Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Ma gorge se serre; je tente d'inspirer, mais l'oxygène ne semble plus vouloir trouver de place dans mes poumons. Je tente de mettre mes mains sur ma gorge, mais une violente poigne m'en empêche. Je ne réussis même pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je me débats, mais mes forces disparaissent plus vite que je ne le désire. Je sombre de nouveau dans le néant avec comme dernière sensation, un souffle chaud qui parcourt mes lèvres.

Soif. Mes lèvres sont sèches, mon corps me parait desséché. Je veux boire. J'ai la sensation que tous les breuvages ne pourraient venir à bout de cette sensation. J'ai l'impression que ma peau se ride sous cette soif dévastatrice. Ca me fait perdre la tête, l'esprit. Je veux boire. Je serais prêt à tuer pour ça. Le premier qui se trouve devant mes yeux je le tue.

Severus ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci habituellement d'un noir profond, étaient maintenant d'un rouge carmin. Les mangemorts frissonnèrent devant cette vision. Rouge carmin. Ce ne peut être qu'une couleur anormale qui annonce un être remplis de mystère et de danger. Tout ce qui est différent est potentiellement plus dangereux. Lui, il fallait s'en tenir éloigner plus loin que la normalité ne le demande.

Le maître des potions se releva et cogna son crâne contre le plafond de sa cage. Il poussa un rugissement inhumain, qui fit sourire le maître suprême de cette assemblé. Un rugissement qui provoque un sourire au lieu de la frayeur. Cette antithèse fit frémir les hommes noirs tout ce qui fait sourire leur maître est loin d leur faire plaisir généralement.

Un jeune homme blond, vêtue de vêtements en velours rouge, venant d'un siècle depuis bien longtemps révolu, s'agenouilla devant le lord noir, qui regardait son prisonnier avec une lueur que seul les hommes de pouvoirs possède. Une lueur de noblesse se dégageait de lui, mêlée de sagesse et de puissance. Son allure presque féminine n'entachait en rien cette force qui se dégageait de la personne.

-Je vous en pris, laissez-moi lui expliquer les nouvelles conditions de son système de vie.

-Non !

Ce mot avait claqué dans l'air, faisant reculer d'un pas les fidèles de ce puissant Lord. Ils s'attendaient à voir, ce jeune homme se torde de douleur et l'entendre pousser des hurlements à réveiller l'ensemble de la forêt interdite, mais il n'en fut rien. Comment une question qui entraîne une réponse ne puisse pas être suivis de torture physique. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. On vexe, on le paie. Tout cela était l'ordre naturel et celui-ci tait en train de s'enrayer. Le disque avait du souffrir d'un choc quelconque.

Tous le virent se relever et défier leur maître de la plus simple façon qui soit, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le disque n'allait pas tarder à retrouver le droit chemin.

-Dans ce cas, je pars ! J'ai respecté ma part de marché, maintenant adieu. Sachez seulement, que vous avez plus à craindre de lui que de moi. Je ne l'ai pas choisis pour rien ! Je sens ce que vous ne sentez pas ! Je sens la magie, la haine, le désespoir et tout ce qui hante l'être humain. Et lui, il sent tout ce qui peut vous détruire et maintenant il n'en ai que plus fort !

Adieu !

Etrange monologue, prononcé par une étrange personne. Tout se suit, les étranges vont ensemble, s'assemble pour former une mixture brunâtre que seul le Lord parvient à déchiffrer. Car pour l'instant les mangemorts reculent encore s'attendant à voir une nouvelles fois les causes et effets.

Il tourna le dos au mage noir et sortit du cercle pour commencer à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il ne le vit pas sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur lui. Il ne vit pas le sort de mort se former sur les lèvres fines et blanches du sorcier. Il ne vit pas le sort partir et le toucher de plein fouet.

Il ne vit rien de tout ça.

Il tomba genou à terre, puis se releva et reprit sa marche en disparaissant dans la nuit et dans le danger de la forêt interdite. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Lord Voldemort.

Il venait de jeter un sort mortel à un jeune homme et c'est comme si il ne lui avait rien fait. Il était en train de perdre de l'influence. L'influence et le pouvoir sont les choses les plus importantes pour un homme sur sa troupe de fidèles. Si il ne les à plus, il se fait dévorer par sa propre meute de chiens enragés.

C'est pour cela qu'il tua un de ses fidèles sans aucune autre forme de jugement. Il devait montrer qu'il avait encore un pouvoir, qu'il avait beau être enragés, il l'était plus qu'eux. Entre fou la compréhension est toujours naturelle.

Il se tourna vers Severus, qui avait plus de traits communs avec une bête plutôt qu'avec un homme, et le regarda fixement.

-M'es-tu dévoué Severus ?

Severus essaya de détendre les traits de son visage et de se concentrer sur ce que l'homme lui disait. Il avait soif, très soif, horriblement soif c'était en train de se transformé en mortellement soif. Il se concentrait sur la question, il devait répondre, oui répondre. Ce n'était pas de trouver une réponse le plus compliquée. Le plus dur était de pouvoir répondre. Il calma sa respiration trop rapide et aligna les mots avec beaucoup de difficulté.

-Oui,…Maître….à jamais.

Il avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de le mordre dans le cou rien que pour voir si cet homme avait du sang et si c'était le cas pour le boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Boire! Boire!

Le lord avait entendu ses paroles et s'en réjouissait. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Certes il avait du pour cela, sacrifier la couverture d'un de ses plus fidèles, mais cela en valait bien la peine. Son apogée était proche. Il se retourna vers le cercle et les observa tous les un après les autres. Même avec leurs masques, il pouvait les reconnaître. Il était le plus puissant, il était le maître, il était la mort. Il était tout ce que les gens redoutaient et il en était fier. Il s'avança vers l'un d'eux, puis le pointa de sa baguette. Il savoura le frisson qui agita celui qu'il pointait de sa baguette.

-Fais ce qui est prévus !

Le mangemort baissa la tête et fit signe à tout les autres de le suivre. Ils disparurent tous dans la nuit.

Severus montrait les crocs et essayait par tous les moyens de sortir de sa cage. Le Lord agita la baguette du maître des potions devant lui.

-Tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard ce soir. Ta couverture est morte, mais ce n'est pas important. Ce soir, je vais profiter de ta rage et de ta première soif de sang pour te faire attaquer les centaures et les disséminer plus vite. Le statut de vampire va te procurer beaucoup d'avantage tu t'en rendras compte rapidement.

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il avait fait en sorte qu'il hérite du sang d'une des plus grandes familles de vampires, il lui dit pas que ce sang cumulé au sien le rendrais quasiment invulnérable. Il ne lui dit pas, mais toutes ces pensées tourbillonnèrent dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'auto proclame le plus grand génie du siècle. L'auto satisfaction est ce qu'il y a de plus redoutable pour un homme. Elle bloque les sens dans une satisfaction personnelle qui ne peut être entaché en aucune manière. Généralement on meurt dedans.

Des cris et des hennissements retentirent beaucoup plus loin. Les cris étaient répercutés par le vide du lieu. Vide, immensément pratique lorsqu'il s'agit créer un massacre.

Le Lord fit disparaître la cage et transplana en même temps, abandonnant la baguette de Severus par terre. Celui-ci s'en saisit et courut jusqu'au lieu de carnage.

Il n'eux pas le temps de s'intéresser au fait qu'il venait de parcourir quelques kilomètres en quelques minutes juste en courant. Il n'eux pas le temps de se demander pourquoi ce combat avait lieu, ni comment il ferait après.

Tout ce qu'il fit, c'est de se jeter au cou d'un centaure et de lui arracher quasiment le cou sous la violence provoqué par sa soif. Cela ne parvint pas à le sustenter. Il en tua un autre avec la même férocité. Lui qui est d'habitude si observateur et curieux de ce que provoque les nouvelles expériences ne s'attarda pas sur la chair chaude qui était en train de mourir entre ses mains ou sur la vie qu'il sentait couler en lui. Il voulait juste tuer pour vivre, pour boire. Logique imparable qui n'éprouvait d'aucun remord en cette instant.

-Firenze, stop ! Ils sont là !

Cette voix l'arrêta dans sa dégustation. Son côté humain était largement en infériorité par rapport à ses nouveaux sens vampirique, mais il refit surface comme une bouée en pleine mer. Potter était là. Le trio était au milieu de tout ça. Il devait les sauver. Sa mission reprenait le dessus, l'humain lacérait la soif. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il lâcha le corps sans vie de cette moitié d'homme et se précipita sans réfléchir dans leur direction en se frayant un passage à coup de crocs.

Qu'importe qui il tuait, tant qu'il parvenait à son but. Il devait y parvenir, il n'avait pas d'autre choix !

-Harry attention ! Le serpent !

Severus accéléra. Nagini était là. Cela voulait dire que Voldemort s'était mêlé à la bataille en voyant Potter. Quelle idée de se lancer dans une bataille sans réfléchir. Le jour où l'intelligence étouffera ce gamin sans cervelle est vraiment loin. En imaginant qu'il existe. Il était en train de faire sauter sa couverture en sein du groupe de Voldemort, mais qu'importe. En cet instant rien d'autres ne comptait. Si il ne faisait rien, sa couverture ne servirait plus à rien. A quoi sert d'être un agent double au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix si celui qui doit vaincre le mage noir est mort. Illogisme.

Il les vit. Au milieu de corps sans vie et de visage haineux. Un homme en plein combat est une vision horrible. En tout cas certaines personnes du trio semblaient ne pas avoir tenu le coup. Hermione et Ron était à terre et Harry se débattait avec le serpent. Le Lord se dirigeait vers eux avec un air de pure satisfaction dans les yeux. La satisfaction n'apparaît dans cet homme qu'avant de tuer. C'est comme le désir pre-orgasmique. C'est indissociable.

Severus mordit de toute sa rage, le serpent qui agrippait l'épaule d'Harry et le jeta au loin. Ce serpent avait un goût de venin immonde. Il se jura de ne jamais renouveler l'expérience de mordre à pleines dents dedans. Il jeta un sort de lévitation sur les trois adolescents et s'enfuit en direction du château. Les sorts fusèrent derrière lui, le manquant de peu. I se rendit compte de la vitesse de course qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait de nouvelles possibilités.

Un cri de fureur l'accompagna durant tout son trajet. La marque ne lui brûla pas le bras, mais il ne sen rendit pas compte.

Il atteignit les grandes portes après quelques minutes de course. Les professeurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix l'attendaient dans le hall de l'école. Le combat les avait réveillé et le cri de rage les avait enfoncé un peu plus dans la peur. Le fait de voir les trois enfants sans vies se vidant de leur sang n'améliora pas leur inquiétude. Mc Gonnagal les conduisit à l'infirmerie et le directeur emmena Severus dans son bureau. Les autres professeurs écartés des réjouissances par l'ignorance de leurs présences, s'enfuirent dans le château en essayant de trouver des réponses à leurs questions. L'imagination humaine est débordante.

Severus marchait avec difficulté. Ces membres le faisaient souffrir, il avait encore soif, il avait la sensation de perdre la tête. La soif. En cet instant il se disait que c'était la pire chose de sa nouvelle condition. La soif. Elle lui avait fait perdre l'esprit l'espace d'une soirée.

Dumbledore s'installa derrière son bureau et invita son professeur à s'installer. Ce qu'il fit. Pas de bonbons au citron ce soir. L'heure était grave. Le gavage de sucrerie attendra quelques heures.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Cette question aurait fait sourire le destinataire si il n'était pas aussi mal en point. Elle était enfantine, précise et vague. Il détestait cela. Ca l'obligeait à raconter tout et là pour l'instant, Severus ne désirait pas parler. Il venait de se rendre compte de l'atrocité qui s'était déroulée il y a peine quelques minutes. A peine quelques instants. Il avait tué. Déchiqueté des gorges dans le seul but d'assouvir une soif vampirique. Une soif qu'il n'avait pas choisis. Un chose était sur, ça allait l'handicaper dans sa vie futur.

Il redressa la tête et retroussa sa lèvre supérieur révélant ses canines un peut trop longues pour être naturel.

Aucun son ni mouvement ne rompit le silence. Il s'installa et s'appesantit, englobant toute la pièce et refroidissant le vampire déjà bien mal à l'aise dans ce nouveau corps. Severus brisa le froid dans le seul but de se réchauffer.

-Il sait que je l'ai trahis. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Bien. Nous allons essayer de prendre ceci comme un avantage. Nous allons faire comme si rien n'était différent, comme…

-Vous voulez que je continue à enseigner ?

La voix du vampire avait couvert celle du directeur. La conversation ne tenait pas debout. Il venait de lui avouer quelque chose de très grave et tout ce qu'i trouvait à lui répondre, c'est que c'était bien et qu'il fallait le prendre comme un avantage. Il s'était levé emplis de rage de tout ce qu'il avait fait, de rage de son nouveau statut, de colère de cette idée. Il avait besoin de sortir tout cela et c'était toujours sur le directeur qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Il était sa tête de turc personnel et il remerciait le ciel que ce statut ne soit pas réciproque.

-Je viens de tuer des centaures dans le seul but d'étancher ma soif et vous voulez que je donne cours à des élèves ? Vous êtes fou Albus ! Je suis un vampire ! Depuis cette nuit je suis un être dont le monde sorcier ignore l'étendu des pouvoirs. Je peux vivre le jour, la nuit certes, je peux faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais Albus je pourrais tous les bouffer jusqu'au dernier !

-Voyons Severus je sais que vous pouvez vous contrôlez…

-Non, on ne sait plus rien. Les données ont changé depuis ce soir ! Le contrôle n'à rien à voir là dedans. J'ai encore soif ! Tellement soif que là en cette instant je ne désire qu'une chose c'est de planter mes crocs dans votre gorge pour aspirer ce qui vous sert de liquide vital. Je suis dangereux Albus !

Severus sortit du bureau sans rien ajouté, laissant le lourd silence régner dans la pièce. Il s'était réchauffé ça y est. Il bouillait maintenant. Bouilloire sur le point d'exploser à nouveau. Il disparut de l'école dan un mouvement de cape. Un jour il songera peut être à poser un droit de propriété sur ce geste si intimidant.

Le directeur soupira et caressa son phénix qui chanta. Il chantait toujours dans les moments les plus tristes, comme un être ignorant ce qui l'entoure, sortant une bonne blague à un moment où il faudrait pleurer. Le phénix, un être merveilleux.

Dumbledore savait que demain son professeur reviendrait. Dès la première heure de cours il serait là.

Il savait que Severus avait peur de lui-même et que quoi qu'il arrive il ferait tout pour ne pas faire de mal aux élèves. Ils savaient tout ça. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il savait trop de choses décidément. Béni soit l'inventeur de la pensine qui permettait d'en savoir un peu moins.

Mais il devait bien avoué qu'il n'avait tout de même pas tord sur certains points. Le vampire est l'une des créatures les plus mystérieuse. Le monde sorcier dispose d'informations vagues sur la longue durée. Il va être difficile de contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Il se leva et sortit du bureau, des questions tournant tout autour de lui. Si ça continuait elles allaient l'aspirer et il disparaîtrait dedans. Ce serait peut-être amusant.


	2. Chapter 2

_note: Je n'ai toujours aucun des personnages et je ne gagne toujours rien. Pardonnez moi pour ce chapitre qui à mis le temps à venir. Il y a eu certains problème au niveau du temps, ma correctrice et moi avons découvert que nous ne pouvions pas le ralentir. Pardonnez-moi. Ma vitesse de parution n'est pas très rapide car ma correctrice eternelle sentinelle -que je remercie chaleureusement pour ses corrections et ses commentaires qui me font me tordre de rire devant mon écran- et moi, ne sommes pas dans le même fuseau horaire et nous avons toute deux des emplois du temps chargés. _

_oeil-de-nuit: ta réponse est dans le chapitre 3_

_Mephitis: J'ai toujours un énorme problème pour situer les années dans mes fics mais si tu fais attention à ce chapitre, tu verras que ça se déroule en sixième année_

_Hep: Merci, ça ne me gène aucunement que tu me dise que mon thème n'est pas un des plus passionnant au contraire je t'en remercie._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

-Je veux pour demain, un rouleau entier sur l'analyse des ingrédients de la potion Revelam.

Les élèves sortirent tous plus rapidement les uns que les autres.

Severus s'était toujours demandé s'ils faisaient un concours où celui qui sort le plus rapidement gagne une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue. Auquel cas, le concours était grotesque, son cours était passionnant.

Mais cette pensée là était loin de lui en cet instant. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur le dernier élève au cerveau vide, Severus se raccrocha à son bureau, manquant de tomber. Il avait soif. Il devait boire une fois par jour et hier soir il n'avait pu boire à sa guise. Ou du moins, le minimum pour que cela ne se fasse pas ressentir trop rapidement.

Maintenant, il en payait le prix. Quoi qu'il fasse, il fallait qu'il en paye le prix. Cela le désolait. Bien que maintenant il n'est plus grand-chose à payer. Il allait juste devoir passer son éternité à enseigner à des cornichons sur pattes qui en engendreront d'autres et dont leurs descendances seront tout aussi désastreuses que les précédentes. Magnifique programme. Il faudra craindre le jour où Potter décidera de mettre en route sa machine à reproduction.

Il s'installa tant bien que mal sur sa chaise et souffla. L'arête de son nez fut emprisonnée entre son pouce et son index et tout son courage fut mis en œuvre pour renflouer cette envie de sang. Il aurait dû en croquer deux ou trois, ça aurait calmé sa soif et ça aurait libéré le monde sorcier d'une reproduction d'idiots. Le ministère n'aurait sûrement pas pris au sérieux ce sauvetage. Dommage. Qu'il est douloureux d'être incompris.

Dumbledore interrompit le maître des potions dans ses plaintes personnelles et silencieuses en ouvrant la porte. Severus releva son visage et libéra son nez de ses doigts.

Un vieux fou dans sa classe et un vampire assoiffé. Il était sûr que le ministère le remercierait et lui donnerait l'ordre de Merlin cette fois-ci. Alléchante idée. Severus se retint au dernier moment. Non, il devait avoir un goût de bonbon au citron. Il allait en avoir des aigreurs d'estomac, c'est sûr.

Le directeur lui sourit tristement en fermant la porte. Il fit apparaître une chaise face au bureau de Severus et s'y installa. Il le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre toute la complexité de cet homme.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas fait de compte rendu de mission Severus.

Sa vieille amie la migraine refaisait surface dans son crâne. Un compte rendu de mission. Tout le contraire de ce que le mot réjouissance peut signifier. Son pouce et son index retrouvèrent le chemin de son nez et ses yeux se fermèrent quelques instant pour se rouvrirent. Non il était toujours là. Ca valait le coup d'essayer.

Il fallait lui dire, tout lui raconter alors que la scène s'était repassée un nombre incalculable de fois dans sa tête depuis sa première diffusion.

-Durant la soirée de hier, le seigneur des ténèbres s'est lié avec un vampire pour transformer l'un de ces mangemorts et ce mangemort c'était moi. Le vampire l'a choisi pour lui, ce qui laisse donc supposer que le vampire à une certaine influence sur lui. Je ne me souviens d'aucune information intéressante mise à part celle-ci.

Non, vraiment, aucune autre information ne pouvait aller dans ce compte rendu de mission. Il se souvenait de sa transformation, de ses nombreux réveils, d'une présence à ses côtés, de la douleur de la transformation et surtout, de la rage qui l'animait. Aucune autre information ne valait le coup d'être partagée.

Le directeur le regarda, essayant de le sonder du regard. Regard bleu perçant, qui semble pouvoir lire à travers la plus dure des pierres.

Severus s'en fichait. Il se battait avec Dame migraine et Monsieur remord. Il n'allait pas en plus s'occuper du fou. D'autant plus que dans l'histoire, il avait plus l'impression que c'était lui le dingo. Voir même, le dindon de la farce. Farcis et cuit pour être dévoré en public sur un plat chargé de salades.

-Severus, je dois te demander un service.

En cet instant, il aurait préféré être sa tête de turc. Le seigneur colère s'ajoutait à la lambada endiablée de ses deux collègues. Il releva son visage, se raccrochant à son indifférence et à sa froideur pour ne pas sombrer dans la démence ou réaliser un acte qu'il ne regretterait pas, mais que la communauté sorcière lui ferait payé très durement.

Froid, indifférent, distant, glacial, cynique pas la peine de se forcer. Ces mots résonnaient en boucle dans son cerveau pour ne pas lui faire perdre le fils de la conversation. S'il le faisait, il était mort. Dans ces conditions, Dumbledore ferait accepter des jumelles à un aveugle.

-J'ai besoin de tes nouveaux pouvoirs pour sauver Harry et ses amis.

C'est drôle comme il met en avant le sauveur du peuple. Harry, en premier rang, élevé au statut de dieu vivant comme celui qui fait tout. Et les autres. Relégué au second plan, mauvaises plantes dont il faut se débarrasser ou simplement cacher pour ne pas entacher l'image idyllique d'un potentiel sauveur.

-Et pourquoi, je vous pris ?

-Tu sais qu'ils ont été mordus par Nagini ?

-Bien sur, mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les maigres informations que nous disposons sur la puissance des vampires, traitent d'un don de guérison. Ils disposent d'une guérison automatique. Après avoir mordus une victime, s'ils souhaitent la laisser en vie et dissimuler ses traces, ils le peuvent.

Quoi! Il allait devoir baver sur les membres du trio ? Hors de question.

La lambada augmenta d'intensité. Il devrait dire aux colocataires de son crâne de faire moins de bruits, ça l'arrangerait bien pour réfléchir. Mais pourquoi devrait-il réfléchir ? C'est non !

-Les soins de Mme Pomfresh sont inefficaces ?

-Oui, malheureusement. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les envoyer à St Mangouste, sinon la presse et le ministère se saisiraient de l'affaire immédiatement.

Ne pas répondre. Je ne peux pas refuser, je ne peux pas accepter, alors le meilleur moyen et de ne pas répondre. Je refuse de me voir lécher ces morveux pour le simple fait de les sauver.

Il était bien mieux sans eux. Mais sa conscience se sentit obligée de lui faire remarquer que le monde avait besoin d'eux.

Mais, et lui ? Il faisait partie du monde ! Il faudrait voter. Si quelqu'un vote non, ils restent dans leurs états comateux jusqu'à ce qu'ils en crèvent ou jusqu'à ce que tout le monde dise oui. Magnifique idée. Idée de génie. Un Weasley en moins ce qui n'est pas une grande perte, un Potter en moins ce qui le réjouissait au plus haut point car cela voulait dire pas de progéniture Potter, et une Granger en moins. Il ne trouva aucun commentaire à faire pour cette dernière, mais il n'en avait que faire.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Lorsque ces deux personnes étaient ensemble dans la même pièce, il était impossible que le silence ne s'installe pas. Il enveloppa dans ses bras les deux hommes. Chacun réfléchissait à un moyen de faire craquer l'autre. Mais dans l'histoire, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul gagnant.

Severus savait que ce ne serait pas lui.

-Bien, j'irai les voir après le repas. Je pense que s'est plus sage, sinon ils seraient assailli de questions. Ils auront ainsi le temps de se reposer et de se faire bichonner par Madame Pomfresh.

Son ton était sarcastique, blessant, froid. Mais qu'importe. Il n'allait pas avoir de sentiments pour ces morveux. A vrai dire, il leur en voulait toujours d'être sortis du château ce soir là et de l'avoir vu dans sa rage destructrice.

Dumbledore se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna vers Severus lorsqu'il se saisit de la poignée.

-Pourquoi te sens-tu toujours obligé de rendre les choses compliquées ? Te mentir n'arrange rien pour nous et encore moins pour toi.

Voila qu'il remettait ça sur le tapis. Severus ne voulait pas de psychologie ce soir. Il voulait boire et pas être psychanalysé. A chaque fois, il lui faisait le même coup. Il allait finir par vraiment lui sauter dessus en faisant abstraction du citron.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Dumbledore soupira et baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Son professeur n'avait aucun secret pour lui, mais seulement pour lui, et c'en était bien triste. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, mais avant de la refermer il ajouta :

-Arrête de te torturer. De toute manière, tu n'aurais jamais osé !

La porte se referma. Les yeux de Severus fixaient la porte, écarquillés. Il avait ri.

-Il se fout de moi en plus !

Il avait murmuré cette phrase doucement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Dumbledore se fichait de lui. Il avait juré l'entendre rire après sa dernière phrase. Qu'importe la prochaine fois, il osera ! Il lui sautera dessus et le videra de son sang.

Il se comportait comme un adolescent. Son cerveau enchaînait les remarques cyniques mais au fond, il n'en pensait pas un mot. Au fond de lui, il avait peur. Peur que ces nouveaux pouvoirs ne soient d'aucun secours au trio. Peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. Peur de lui-même. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus un pion. Il ne pouvait plus récolter des informations dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres. Aujourd'hui, il devait juste se battre contre lui-même. Ça faisait des années qu'il le faisait. Ça ne changerait pas beaucoup le jeu.

Il se leva et sortit de sa classe, puis de l'école, pour se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Il devait absolument boire avant de sauver les morveux, sinon il pourrait bien faire tout le contraire.

Plus tard dans la soirée, dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Mme Pomfresh s'affairait autour de ses trois blessés graves. Les trois adolescents étaient sur des lits côte à côte. Ils avaient tous trois d'épaisses bandes à l'endroit où le serpent les avait blessés. Elles étaient ensanglantées et quoi que fasse l'infirmière, le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler. Elle commençait à défaire le bandage d'Harry quand les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant place au directeur et au professeur de potions.

-Pompom s'il vous plait, pourriez-nous nous laissez quelques instants avec nos trois malades ?

L'infirmière paraissait embêtée. Elle regarda les adolescents puis se retourna vers Dumbledore.

-Oui je peux, mais laissez-moi changer les bandages avant et aussi leur donnez une potion de régénération sanguine parce que…

-S'il vous plait !

Le ton du directeur était sans appel. Mme Pomfresh sortit non sans retourner plusieurs fois, s'inquiétant de ce qu'il allait advenir de ses trois patients.

Severus ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un rictus devant cette scène. La curiosité est en chacun des hommes mais il est toujours amusant d'en voir sa démonstration.

Il marcha vers les trois lits et observa leurs occupants. Ils étaient vraiment mal en point. Le visage blanc, le corps maigre, les traits durcis. Le venin de Nagini était vraiment destructeur.

Severus faisait tout pour se contrôler. Il sentait l'odeur du sang, une odeur sucrée, douce, légèrement épicée se répandant dans la pièce. Cette senteur était bien différente des animaux qu'il venait de tuer.

Il s'approcha d'Harry, sachant que s'il y en avait un qu'il devait sauver, c'était lui. Les autres étaient secondaires. Importants, certes, mais tout de même secondaires. Ce n'était pas eux qui devaient sauver le monde sorcier. Il détestait cette façon de penser mais il devait s'y soumettre. Quoi qu'il fasse, il restait le vassal de quelqu'un.

Il ôta doucement les bandes qui couvraient l'épaule d'Harry révélant une plaie béante qui semblait ne pas trouver de fin. Il posa sa paume sur celle-ci puis la porta à sa bouche. Doux, sucré, tentant. Il ferma les yeux pour le savourer à sa juste valeur. Le sang humain n'était pas comparable avec celui de vulgaires animaux de la forêt interdite. Incomparable.

-Severus…

Le ton sec le sortit de ses pensées. Vieux fou manipulateur et calculateur ! Il testait sa résistance. Sadique. Terme trop enfantin mais ce fut le seul qui lui vint à l'esprit sur le moment. Son esprit régressait vraiment lorsque le sang venait à l'enivrer. Il devrait se remettre au cognac et whisky, se serait peut-être salvateur ?

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la blessure du futur sauveur et commença à aspirer le sang.

Ce fut tout un assortiment de sensations étranges qui se révéla à lui sur l'instant. Il avait envie de boire son sang, de le vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte, de voir son âme s'échapper de ce corps immobile. Il avait besoin de cette cruauté, de se sentir supérieur, maître d'un instant, dominateur sur une vie. Mais sa mission, sa conscience, venait frapper ce besoin de domination pour l'ébrécher, l'ébranler, qu'elle ne prenne pas le dessus. A ce moment là, il se rendit compte que son statut allait être un véritable fardeau.

Il aspira le sang emplit du venin, instillant un peu du sien sur la blessure pour qu'elle se referme et qu'elle ne paraisse plus. Il devait se décrocher de ce corps, arrêter de vouloir sa mort, de vouloir le soumettre, se retirer.

Il se releva précipitamment, se raccrochant à la table de chevet, les pupilles dilatées et le souffle court. Les lunettes d'Harry tombèrent de la table au milieu de la respiration irrégulière et du choc du bois contre le mur.

Severus s'épongea le front de sa main répandant un peu de sang sur celui-ci. Il fut vite absorbé par sa peau.

Dumbledore ramassa les lunettes et les reposa sur la table de chevet. Il ne cessait de regarder son professeur, l'œil emplit de soupçons quand à sa capacité à mener à bien sa mission.

-Severus ?

-Il n'a plus rien.

Il se dirigea vers le lit du jeune roux et reproduisit le même manège que sur Harry Potter. La même dualité s'insinua en lui, le faisant tituber lorsqu'il se releva. Il fallait qu'il s'y habitue. Le manque d'accoutumance le rendait faible et il haïssait ça.

Il s'approcha en titubant vers le troisième lit où la brunette se trouvait, un bandage lui recouvrant le cou. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de rétrécir ses canines et de calmer sa respiration. Le sang l'excitait au plus haut point, il en avait envie, il le désirait, il voulait le posséder. Il se pencha sans plus de cérémonie vers la gorge dévoilé d'Hermione et aspira le sang.

Ces sentiments se modifièrent, échangeant le besoin de dominer par la violence, par le besoin de dominer avec son charme, son charisme, jusqu'à ce que sa victime féminine s'offre à lui. Se sentir tout puissant et désirable voilà ce qu'il voulait maintenant, il voulait qu'elle lui crie de l'achever, qu'elle n'en puisse plus de frôler le gouffre de la jouissance. Il ne se rendit pas compte que le haut de son corps s'était imprimé contre celui de la jeune fille. Il ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements, laissant ses mains explorer les hanches féminines ou se perdre dans l'amas de boucle brune. Il n'entendait pas non plus, les gémissements de sa victime de douleur ou de plaisir ?

Il perçut juste la poigne de fer qui le releva sans aucune cérémonie pour l'écarter de la jeune fille. Il se retourna, les yeux écarquillé, noir de plaisir et de puissance réunis, et les crocs sortis pour attaquer l'intrus qui ne désirait que l'écarter de sa précieuse victime. Il se jeta sur le directeur agrippant son cou pour le lui rompre, lui faire mal, le lacérer. Tuons ce vieux fou, ce manipulateur qui joue avec son entourage comme il le ferait avec des pions sur un plateau d'échecs. Achevons le dans la souffrance et le plaisir de voir son sang coulé. Que ses yeux bleus implorent le pardon du grand vampire Severus. Le maître des potions, sentit la pointe d'une baguette lui piquer le torse, puis la déflagration produite par le sort de projection qui l'envoya directement contre le mur blanc de l'infirmerie. Ce choc lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

Il sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Il regardait hébéter les lits occuper par les trois adolescents, Dumbledore la mine grave et l'aura magique en éveil et lui loin de tout ça. Propulsé sans ménagement pour mauvaise conduite. Il fallait fuir maintenant. Fuir pour éviter la prison, les explications, fuir pour tout simplement éviter la vérité. Ne pas assumer ses actes. Il se releva brusquement et sortit de l'infirmerie sans aucun regard sur ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, un homme noyé dans ses questions et une vie chamboulée à tout jamais par ce qu'il était, sans que chacun d'eux ne le désire.


	3. Chapter 3

_note de l'auteur: Je ne gagne toujours rien sur cette histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Ce chapitre à mis longtemps à arriver je sais, je m'en excuse mais je doute que nous puissions aller plus vite ma correctrice et moi. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

Hahaha: _Éternelle Sentinelle aimerait bien savoir quels corrections tu pourrais apporter à ces phrases. Écrit nous une petite review en nous laissant tes propres corrections, et par la suite je l'ai transféré à ma correctrice qui pourra alors ajuster si faute il y a.  
_

**Chapitre 3**

- Elle nous a quand même bien rafistolé Pomfresh. Avec tout le sang qu'on avait perdu.

Ron dévorait les pancakes qui se trouvaient devant lui, les arrosant parfois de sirop d'érable, d'autres fois de confitures et lorsqu'il n'en avait pas la patience, ne préférait rien étaler.

Hermione, elle, regardait Harry avec une lueur de mécontentement dans les yeux.

- Harry tu te rends compte du danger que tu nous as fait courir?

Ses mots étaient bas, presque inaudible. Personne ne devait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils étaient partis et qu'ils avaient failli mourir.

Ses yeux lançaient maintenant des éclairs au fur et à mesure que son inquiétude et sa peur grandissaient par rapport à ce qui aurait pu se passer et ce qui aurait pu leur arriver.

Elle continua sur la même lancé, faisant encore remarquer à Harry son manque de discernement.

- Tu l'as vu! Tu n'aurais pas dû le voir! On a failli mourir!

Le sourire du jeune homme disparu en entendant ces paroles. Le souvenir était trop douloureux pour que sa plaie soit ainsi rouverte. Oui, il n'aurait pas dû voir ce qui se passait hier soir. Oui, il s'était encore servi de lui. Oui à cause de ça, Sirius était mort ! Mais ça ne servait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie à longueur de temps.

- Les centaures étaient en train de se faire disséminer!

Les yeux de Ron passaient de l'un de ses camarades à l'autre, sans qu'il ne prononce une seule parole. Il préférait rester le spectateur muet de cette joute verbale, refusant de prendre position pour l'instant. Préférant observer religieusement le déroulement du combat.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû le savoir!

- Il cherchait quelque chose! Il avait besoin de cette chose, ça fait des jours qu'il en parle et qu'il complote!

- Parce que en plus ça fait plusieurs fois que tu le vois depuis le début de l'année? Allez, combien de fois en 3 mois?

Harry garda le silence tout en la défiant du regard. Elle n'avait pas à savoir, à empiéter sur sa vie. Les souvenirs lui faisait déjà assez mal sans qu'elle en rajoute à longueur de temps. Oui, il entrait dans son esprit presque toutes les nuits, mais il faisait tout pour l'en empêcher.

Du moins, il essayait de faire passer ce mensonge comme une vérité dans son esprit et cela fonctionnait sans aucune difficulté.

- Fous-moi la paix Hermione!

Elle sourit. Un faible sourire en coin, tout en plissant les yeux. Elle savait tout de lui. Ce garçon était un véritable livre ouvert et en cet instant elle aimait ça. Elle se leva en ne cessant de le regarder d'un air supérieur et sortit de la grande salle sous le regard paniqué de Ron. L'heure de sa prise de position était arrivée. Soit il courait après Hermione, soit il se rangeait du côté d'Harry. Il fallait faire preuve d'intelligence.

- Elle devrait essayer de te comprendre quand même. Elle abuse un peu.

L'intelligence diverge selon le cerveau qui l'emploie.

Il termina de manger son petit déjeuner tout en rassurant Harry sur le manque de compréhension de leur meilleure amie.

Hermione se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, l'esprit en ébullition. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de rendre l'esprit d'Harry inaccessible. Elle aurait dû chercher depuis longtemps déjà. Elle avait trop fait confiance à Harry et à ses mensonges doublés de fausses bonnes convictions. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle agisse.

Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et manqua de rentrer dans son professeur de potion qui était accompagné par Dumbledore.

Il rétrécit ses yeux et afficha un rictus satisfait de se trouver face à face avec la jeune fille. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer cette phrase d'une voix sifflante et froide.

-Je crains qu'il ne faille élaguer cette chevelure Granger. Elle vous empêche de marcher et de voir l'essentiel. 10 points en moins pour…

-Severus, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Passez miss, je vous en prie.

Elle baissa la tête et les contourna pour continuer son chemin. Elle se retourna par simple curiosité, par pure envie, et vit le dit Severus la regarder du coin de l'œil, le visage légèrement tourné, donnant l'impression de simplement converser avec le directeur. Elle se retourna prestement et marcha encore plus rapidement vers la bibliothèque sans se retourner.

Severus ouvrit la porte de sa classe et fit entrer le directeur. Il s'avança à sa suite, refermant la porte d'un claquement et se dirigea vers une porte se trouvant au fond de la pièce dissimulée de la vue des élèves. Il l'ouvrit révélant une pièce comportant un bureau d'angle face à la porte, des chaudrons sur la coté droit, une multitude de livres recouvrant les murs et des outils diverses pour la concoction de mélanges personnels. Ils se trouvaient dans le labo personnel du maître des potions.

Le directeur fit apparaître un fauteuil près d'une des bibliothèques et s'y installa. Le professeur, quand a lui, se saisit d'une pile de feuilles et en sélectionna quelques-unes qu'il apporta à son hôte.

-J'ai passé la nuit à faire des recherches pour expliquer ces effets. Comme nous le pensions, nous disposons que de maigres informations étant donné que les clans vampiriques font pression et entretiennent la censure. J'ai donc parcourus les livres que je possédais et filtrer les informations les plus intéressantes. Bien, je peux sortir en plein soleil, nous le savions déjà, mais j'ai l'explication. Les maîtres des potions qui avaient acquis cette immortalité vampirique se sont liés pour trouver un traitement qui leurs permettraient de s'exposer au soleil pour améliorer leurs vies. Ils l'ont confectionné et bu. De plus, un vampire créant un semblable avec son sang, fait passer les pouvoirs qu'il détient et les anti-sorts à son « fils ». Je pense que vous connaissez la suite de cette histoire.

Dumbledore qui avait observé les feuilles qu'il détenait avait levé les yeux et le regardait, le visage fermé. Certaines questions trottaient dans sa tête suite à cela. Cette révélation amenait certaines choses à être vu différemment. Il se jeta dans l'eau glacée de l'ignorance.

-Qui te dit que ton vampire descend de ces maîtres?

-Voila qu'intervient la suite de mes recherches. Les immortels gardent toujours leurs noms généralement pour se souvenir de leur vie passée. Ce qui laisse donc une trace dans le temps. Le jeune homme que j'ai vu était Swann Wayans. Descendant d'une famille royaliste londonienne qui a émigré aux États-Unis. Ce sont eux qui ont trouvé le traitement et l'histoire de leur famille sous-entend qu'ils n'ont pas cessé de créer divers potions pouvant améliorer leur magie et plus encore. C'est la famille la plus influente de par sa puissance, mais elle tient à garder une position neutre par rapport aux guerres qui trouble les époques.

Dumbledore tremblait. Il sentait son dos se contracter au fur et à mesure que l'information s'imprégnait bien en lui. Ce plan était terrible.Magnifique pour le mal, sublime pour l'esprit cruel qu'incarne le Lord noir mais il n'en restait pas moins monstrueux. Il lui manquait juste une pièce. La plus importante sûrement. Dans quel but?

-Bien. Maintenant que votre esprit bouille tout autant que le miens, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et j'espère que vous arriverez à vous endormir.

Tout en prononçant ses mots, Séverus avait ouvert la porte et invitait le directeur à quitter les lieux. Il était hors de question pour lui, de rester quelques minutes de plus avec cet homme. Il sentait la suite de la conversation arrivée. Celle qui est désagréable et épineuse ; qu'on repousse pour affronter le plus tard possible. Il avait déjà eu à affronter une conversation tendue sur ce qui s'était passé hier soir alors il n'avait pas envie d'en affronter une autre.

Le directeur resta assis à l'observer. L'entretient n'était pas finis pour lui.

-Continue !

-Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre !

La bataille recommençait. L'un voulant en savoir plus et l'autre ne voulant pas divulguer ses trouvailles ou disant tout simplement la vérité.

-Ne me mens pas !

Dumbledore s'était levé, imposant et presque terrifiant. La chaise s'était reculé dans un bruit strident puis avait disparu ne retrouvant pas de propriétaire. Severus se rapprocha de lui souhaitant retrouver une domination sur lui, laquel fut perdu lorsque le directeur s'avança défiant encore plus son professeur.

Le silence resta suggestion: Persista quelques instants, puis le maître des lieux se retourna et indiqua une nouvelle fois à son hôte de bien vouloir quitter la pièce. Il suivit cet ordre non sans quitter du regard Severus.

-Je prends soin de toi.

Severus ferma la porte un peu trop durement peut-être. Il n'avait pas supporté la dernière remarque du directeur. À qui était-elle censée mentir? Pas a lui en tout cas. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait compris que Dumbledore ne servait que son propre intérêt et que s'il fallait passer sur des vies pour l'atteindre, il le ferait.

Il regarda sa potion qui bouillait. Elle serait prête ce soir. Il avait le temps de donner ses cours, d'aller chasser et de revenir.

La simple idée de devoir encore aller tuer pour boire le dérangeait d'autant plus après avoir goûter le sang des gamins. Il espérait pouvoir revenir au sang des animaux immondes qui peuple la forêt. En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il se dirigea vers une autre porte qui se trouvait derrière son atelier pour préparer les potions et fit quelques mouvements précis de baguettes. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma sur son passage.

Entre les arbres de la forêt interdite, sur un sentier noir et depuis bien longtemps déserté, une ombre passait. Une capuche sur le visage et une cape noire le dissimulant au moindre regard. Il marchait vite et un souffle court s'échappait de sa bouche. Des gouttes de sang s'échappaient aussi des plis de sa cape.

Séverus avait encore soif. Il avait tué un centaure qui avait fuit le troupeau, divers petits animaux et un sombral et pourtant la soif le tenaillait toujours.

Ce qu'il craignait était en train de se passer. Il était dépendant au sang d'humains. Il en avait besoin. Le sang des animaux ne le rassasiait plus assez. Il grogna de dépit devant cette conclusion peu avantageuse. Pour pallier ce manque apparent et cette dépendance naissante, il devait tuer plus d'animaux encore.

Il marcha plus vite sentant dans l'air la moindre odeur d'animaux et entendant sur plusieurs lieux à la ronde le moindre mouvement. Il trouverait sûrement assez de victimes.

Cette nuit allait être longue. Plus longue que les précédentes. Il fallait espérer que sa potion ferait de l'effet.

-Mione?

La concernée leva les yeux de son assiette et regarda le rouquin avec un regard froid. Oh simple esclave qui ose dérangé la grande reine ? Elle faillit esquisser un sourire entendant sa propre bêtise.

Le garçon se sentit frémir devant ce regard vide et froid. Il amassa un peu de son courage et amorça sa phrase.

-Tu vas en vouloir longtemps à Harry ?

Elle soupira et décida de se redresser complètement sur sa chaise.

La discussion allait être rapide et mouvementé alors autant bien se placer. Elle lui sourit doucement. D'un sourire sans joie plutôt calculateur même.

-Il a encore rêvé de lui ?

Ron se tourna vers Harry qui mangeait tranquillement faisant semblant de ne pas entendre la conversation. Ce manège ne dupait personne mais il avait l'avantage de faire passer le temps.

Ron regarda une nouvelle fois Hermione avec une moue gênée.

Elle soupira en riant doucement. Elle allait sortir le grand jeu. Mieux valait que se soit elle qui le blesse maintenant plutôt qu'il lui arrive une chose plus grave plus tard.

-Laisse-moi deviner. Il a tremblé, il a pleuré, il a crié mais il n'a rien fait pour empêcher ça !

Sa phrase était cassante et froide.

Harry posa durement son verre de jus de citrouille sur la table et consentit enfin à regarder Hermione. Il la jaugea du regard quelques instants comme s'il redécouvrait sa camarade.

-C'est faux !

-Ah! Pardon Harry ! Cette fois-ci peut-être même que tu as parlé pour lui ! Tu fais tellement de chose pour lui quand il le désire !

-Arrête Hermione !

-Je n'arrêterais pas Ron ! Harry je tiens à toi ! Ca me tue de te voir plonger dans son piège tête baissée en étant certain que ce que tu fais est bien ! Réfléchis Harry !

-Je sais ce que je fais !

Il avait murmuré cette phrase. La douleur l'envahissait. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Hermione se leva, se saisit de son sac et regarda une dernière fois Harry avec tristesse.

Elle quitta la grande salle, pour aller vers les cachots où aurait lieux leur prochain cours. Leur dispute était passée inaperçue tout comme la sortie d'Hermione. Il ne s'était rien passé pour l'ensemble des élèves.

Ron, toujours aussi gêné, se tourna vers son ami qui était en train de finir le contenu de son assiette.

-Tu devrais lui dire Harry !

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache. Il voulait résoudre ce problème seul. Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer surtout si ça s'avérait dangereux.

Comprendre pourquoi Voldemort dévastait chaque clan. Découvrir ce qu'il y cherchait. Il savait qu'il était en quête d'objets précis. Il fallait juste savoir quoi ? Où ? Et pourquoi ?

Ron, voyant que son ami n'était pas décidé à lui répondre, se mit à manger ce qui lui restait.

Cette année allait être mouvementé, tous trois le savaient. Il aurait juste préféré pouvoir profiter un peu plus longtemps de la bonne humeur de ses deux amis.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils se décidèrent enfin à partir pour leur double cours de potions. Cette après-midi n'allait pas faire revenir leurs bonnes humeurs respectives.

-Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley daignent enfin nous faire part de leurs présences. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Monsieur Weasley avec Miss Parkinson et Monsieur Potter avec Monsieur Malefoy.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent en soupirant.

Hermione les regardait se mettre à leur place, puis tourna la tête vers son plan de travail en faisant un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux à Neville, qui commençait déjà trembler rien qu'à imaginer ce qui allait suivre.

-Les instructions sont au tableau.

C'est la seule consigne que leur professeur donna aux élèves. Hermione jeta un œil aux recommandations et vit que la plus grosse difficulté se trouvait dans une partie bien précise de la potion, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il les avait mis par deux. L'un devrait mélanger consciencieusement la potion d'une manière précise pendant que l'autre devrait découper et incorporer. Elle regarda Neville qui la regardait d'un air paniqué.

Elle lui sourit et lui murmura :

-Laisse moi faire.

Le garçon hocha la tête rapidement n'arrivant pas à se défaire de se terreur d'étudiant. Hermione prépara le début de la potion tout en donnant l'illusion que Neville se rendait utile. Il ne faisait que lui passer certains ustensiles. Elle était sur que ce manège ne dupait pas le professeur mais il ne disait rien alors pourquoi s'en priver?

Le moment délicat arriva. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus grave pour la suite? Mal mélanger ou mal découper? La réflexion fut vite faite. Il fallait impérativement mélanger impeccablement la potion sinon elle donnerait tout autre chose. Elle lui fit signe de découper les yeux de salamandre comme les consignes le demandaient.

Neville hocha une fois de plus la tête.

Elle commença à mélanger, doucement, trois fois dans un sens, dans l'autre, incorporer tel ingrédients puis attendre. Elle regarda les découpes de Neville et grimaça. Elle tenta de lui parler pour le prévenir mais le professeur était à la table juste à côté. C'était trop risqué pour tenter de chuchoter.

Elle tendit la main, voulant se saisir du couteau mais Neville sursauta sachant le professeur non loin de lui et voyant la main d'Hermione apparaître, il lui entailla profondément la main duquel coula un mince filet de sang.

-Miss Granger à l'infirmerie maintenant !

La voix du maître des potions avait résonné dans toute la salle et s'était répercutée sur les parois faisant sursauter chaque groupe. Il la regardait, le doigt pointé vers la porte et les yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille, tout en tentant de bloquer sa respiration pour ne pas sentir cette odeur sucrée qui l'avait alertée.

L'élève se précipita dehors, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas mal. Non, la douleur était largement superficielle même si la plaie était profonde. Le professeur Rogue l'avait juste effrayée. Il avait réagit trop rapidement et trop violemment. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, occupées par des chaudrons, des professeurs de potions, des Neville tremblants et des Harry Potter piégés. Elles les imaginaient bien en train de danser une samba endiablée autour d'elle. Elle sourit puis secoua la tête pour sortir ces idioties de la tête.

Elle frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie et entra lorsque l'infirmière lui demanda d'entrer. Madame Pomfresh lui fit un grand sourire dès qu'elle la vit et lui demanda ce qui se passait pour qu'elle vienne la voir.

-Oh! Rien de grave, juste une coupure. Le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de venir vous voir.

Elle haussa un sourcil et sourit en regardant la jeune fille.

-Demander?

Hermione rougit doucement à l'entente de cette question pas très anodine. Décidément tout le monde s'était ligué contre elle aujourd'hui. Il avait tous décidé de la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle répondait par une question. Au moins, elle ne risquait pas de dire des choses qui pourraient lui retomber dessus s'il venait à pousser des oreilles aux murs au même moment.

-Ordonner?

L'infirmière sourit de plus belle et alla chercher un pot de cicatrisant. Non, en fait elle pourrait dire n'importe quoi à partir du moment où c'était basé sur une vérité qui se voulait commune, l'infirmière avait l'air d'accepter de vouloir l'entendre.

Elle fit asseoir la jeune fille et étala une couche généreuse du baume sur sa main. La potion était froide et sentait la pêche c'était agréable. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

-Ce n'est pas une raison valable pour que vous vous coupiez intentionnellement Miss.

Hermione rigola à cette remarque. Une fois la pommade étaler, l'infirmière lui demanda d'attendre quelques instants, le temps que cela fasse effet. Elle prit une autre chaise et s'installa en face de la jeune fille.

Hermione regarda l'infirmerie ; elle semblait vide. Il était donc normal qu'elle prenne le temps de discuter avec elle. Hermione devait être une bonne attraction. Elle était en train d'imaginer un énorme manège avec la tête d'Hermione au milieu. Elle se retint de sourire. Elle ne vouait pas expliquer ça à l'infirmière.

Elles discutèrent donc pendant quelques minutes de choses et d'autres banalités, comme par exemples, des potins qui couraient dans l'école. Madame Pomfresh en connaissait plus qu'Hermione, ce qui n'étonna pas cette dernière. Elle ne courait pas après ce genre de nouvelles et de plus être infirmière avait certains avantages comme être proche des élèves et entendre diverses choses.

Elle lui permit de sortir lorsque la pommade eut fait son effet et l'autorisa à ne pas retourner en cours de potions, vu qu'il était presque terminé. Hermione n'allait pas en sauter de joie au milieu du couloir mais presque. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches personnelles.

Elle y resta enfermé plusieurs heures d'affiler mais elle ne trouva rien de convaincant pour aider Harry, de plus son amie, la fatigue, venait lui susurrer des berceuses à l'oreille, ce qu'elle détestait. Elle fit le bilan pour se changer les idées. Certaines potions risquaient d'alerter l'autre personne « victime » du lieu, d'autres nécessitaient des ingrédients impossibles à trouver et il y en avait des pires encore. Ce n'était pas vraiment catastrophique pour ses recherches mais presque.

Elle voulu se lancer dans la pile de livres de sortilèges, maléfices et autres pour se remonter le moral, mais une Madame Pince plus sévère que jamais la jeta sans ménagement de la bibliothèque lui annonçant que le couvre feu approchait.

Hermione maugréa de plus belle de ne pas pouvoir entamer les livres et de n'avoir rien trouver, mais elle estima qu'elle avait décroché le pompon d'or sur le fait que ce soir, c'était son soir de patrouille. Elle l'aurait vraiment cédé à quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est donc dans cette joyeuse humeur noire qu'elle alla dans la salle commune et monta directement dans le dortoir des filles sans jeter un seul regard sur les gryffondor qui restaient à s'amuser à la bataille explosive ou encore à tester les nouvelles créations diaboliques de Fred et George.

Elle déposa sans ménagement la pile de livres sur son lit puis redescendit, toujours accompagné par cette merveilleuse bonne humeur, qui se faisait sentir à un rayon important autour d'elle.

- Hey, Hermione tu viens pas t'amuser?

Un regard noir vers le gryffondor qui avait osé prononcer cette phrase, l'empêcha de réitérer son offre. En même temps, se n'était pas plus mal qu'elle ne vienne pas, elle était préfète après tout, elle aurait pu leur confisquer les nouvelles farces et attrapes. Ils ne se dirent pas cette phrase mais les regards qui se lancèrent leurs permirent de le penser très fort.

Cela faisait une heure qu'Hermione tournait dans l'école. C'était vide et froid. Elle aurait largement préféré être dans son lit en train de discuter avec les filles, en train de lire, d'étudier ou même simplement de dormir. C'était trop demandé de dormir dans cette école ? Alors qu'elle était en train de ruminer sur son sort d'étudiante débordée de responsabilité, une personne s'approcha derrière elle silencieusement.

-Alors Miss Granger, en vadrouille?

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Pourquoi elle tremblait? Elle n'avait pas à trembler! Elle essaya de se ressaisir mais c'était peine perdue. Il l'intimidait. En même temps la moindre de ses phrases lui faisait naître un frisson le long de l'échine. Un murmure envoûtant et glacial. Pire qu'une douche froide. Elle aurait préféré la douche glacée…

-Je suis de surveillance, professeur.

Il haussa un sourcil et s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune fille. Idiote ! Elle n'avait pas changé de chemisier. Il en était sur. L'odeur sucré du sang entourait encore l'étudiante. Il fallait réagir et vite. Les dieux s'était ligués contre lui il en aurait mis la main au feu.

-Partez Miss Granger ! Retournez dans votre salle commune, vous ne serez d'aucune utilité ce soir.

-Mais c'est que je dois faire la surveillance, professeur.

Il n'arrêtait pas d'avancer vers elle. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort. Il commençait à lui faire peur. Pourquoi il la regardait avec autant d'insistance? Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas d'avancer? Pourquoi elle continuait de se poser des questions? Part Hermione. Il te l'a demandé si gentiment, alors part !

Séverus n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il ne voulait pas avancer, il voulait partir, faire demi-tour, ne pas sentir cette odeur. Il avançait et elle se mettait à reculer. Il sentait de la terreur maintenant autour d'Hermione. Une douce odeur de terreur. Il ne pouvait vraiment plus se contrôler. Le vampire en lui prenait le dessus. Il la sentait paniquer, il la voyait le fuir petit à petit, les deux odeurs se mélangeaient et l'enivreraient jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

-Pro…professeur ?

Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de celui de l'aîné alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, qui était se retourner et de partir vers son dortoir en courant. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se sentait hypnotisé par son regard.

Il voulait qu'elle s'arrête maintenant. Qu'il puisse plonger son visage dans son cou et pouvoir percer sa carotide et sentir encore une fois le sang couler en lui. Il était drogué, il voulait sa dose de sang maintenant!

La jeune femme s'arrêta. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais elle le faisait. Son pouls battait plus fort et sa panique augmentait mais elle n'arrivait pas à défaire ses yeux de ceux du maître des potions. Elle avait les bras le long du corps et les poings serrés. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger sa seule volonté ne suffisait plus. C'est comme s'il l'avait hypnotisé par un simple regard.

Il la saisit par les épaules et colla son torse à celui d'Hermione. Il sentait la poitrine monter et descendre rapidement contre son torse. Il aimait cette sensation de pouvoir. Il pencha doucement son visage vers le cou de la jeune femme, le faisant se perdre dans les boucles brunes. Il contrôlait tout d'elle. Il voulait qu'elle le désire, il voulait qu'elle soit soumise. Il voulait qu'elle soit comme il le désirait.

Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas ou qu'elle ne voulait pas. Ses sentiments se confondaient. Elle désirait cet homme. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie qu'il continue ? Elle gémit faiblement en sentant des lèvres se poser dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux et soudain une vague de plaisir l'envahit.

Il avait plongé ses dents dans sa gorge. Il sentait maintenant le sang s'écouler en lui dans un flot rapide. Du vin. Il dégustait cela comme du vin. C'était son narcotique il en avait besoin pour vivre. Il le savourait à sa juste valeur, laissant une main sur la nuque de la jeune fille et l'autre dérivé vers sa chute de rein pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Elle était à lui. C'était son objet, sa chose. Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, il en était persuadé maintenant.

Elle ne respirait plus. Elle penchait sa tête pour le laisser boire avec plus de facilité. Ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux de l'homme. Elle-même se perdait dans les limbes du plaisir. C'était inexplicable mais c'était à se damner. Le plaisir était incomparable à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Elle voulait que cela dure éternellement mais elle sentit le plaisir refluer. Les lèvres s'écarter de son cou et l'homme s'éloigner d'elle. Son corps était de plus en plus lourds. Elle n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle vit peu à peu son visage disparaître devant elle.

Séverus lui maintint la tête et le corps pour qu'elle tombe sans dommage sur le sol. Elle dormait maintenant.

Trop tard ! Il était trop tard pour regretter. Il la regarda quelques instants, ferma les yeux puis disparut du couloir, la laissant là, coucher sur sol.

Il allait fuir. Comme l'espion qu'il était. Il fallait fuir, loin. Plus d'explication avec le vieux fou, plus de remise en question. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Il ne pouvait plus se maîtriser, il ne pouvait plus garder cette bête en lui comme si de rien n'était. Il était devenu dangereux. Il se maudit jusqu'à la centième génération d'être ce qu'il était. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à dire cela, il n'y aura pas de future génération. Il se maudit encore une fois pour être sûr que cela fasse bien son œuvre.

Il disparut dans l'obscurité de l'école et dans le silence de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, il avait complètement disparu.


	4. Chapter 4

_note de l'auteur: Comme d'habitude je ne gagne rien et les persos ne sont pas à moi._

_Pardonnez-moi pour le retard assez conséquent de ce chapitre. Normalement je devais recevoir la version corrigée avec toutes les modifications que je dois y apporter de la part de ma correctrice mais impossible de la contacter. Par conséquent vous avez la première version bourrée de fautes et non réécrite donc d'une piètre qualité. Veuillez m'en excuser!_

_J'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira tout de même même si moi je trouve mes chapitres pour l'instant horriblement répétitif. L'action devrait véritablement se mettre en place au chapitre suivant avec plus de renseignement sur Swann._

**Chapitre 4**

Certes je dois l'avouer que lorsqu'un malade se réveille il n'est pas en mesure, ni est en droit d'ordonner ses quatre volontés, mais là sincèrement je meurs d'envie de planter un talon dans le postérieur de celui qui remue et qui entrechoque les fioles comme si il s'agissait de vulgaires maracasses.

De façon moins poétique et par conséquent moins vulgaire je rêvais de crier à Pompom d'arrêté d'heurter ses fioles les unes contre les autres sinon ma tête va rendre les armes au prochain bruit. Ne me voyant pas dans la position de crier vu que ma voix ne semblait pas prête à formuler un son distinct, tout comme mes yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir, je gémis. Un gémissement comme je les déteste, répugnant, qui donne envie de plaindre la personne qui l'émet et qui demande de l'aide. Je déteste avoir besoin d'aide.

Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Je débordais de rancœur envers tout ce qui m'entourais et je me retrouvais à l'infirmerie pour une raison qui m'était totalement inconnue ?

Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui est posée une réservation sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, sur la totalité de ma scolarité. Je gigotais de plus belle. Je ne se sentais plus mes membres, en fait je ne sentais plus rien. A part une colère sombre qui n'avait aucune justification précise et un mal de tête qui n'améliorait pas mon caractère déjà légèrement incompréhensible.

Une main se posa sur mon front. Elle tremblait d'empressement ou peut-être d'anxiété, je n'aurais su le dire. Je n'aurais rien sur dire en cet instant. Tout était vraiment flou. Je nageais dans l'incertitude et était sur le point de me noyer dedans en écrasant mon crâne contre les murs si on ne m'aidait pas tout de suite.

Je gardais les yeux fermer. C'est étrange de regarder le monde comme ça, dans le noir. On entend plus de chose, on ressent la moindre présence. Enfin pour l'instant je n'avais pas le choix. Mes yeux n'avaient aucune force.

Je sentis une main se faufiler à l'arrière de ma tête et me forcer à la relever. Quelque chose se colla contre mes lèvres et m'ordonna de boire, ce que je fis en toute confiance. J'aurais pus faire confiance à n'importe qui là maintenant, malgré ma colère qui n'attendait qu'une étincelle pour s'enflammer.

Je finis de boire ce qu'on me proposait, puis sentit la main quitter l'arrière de ma tête pour la reposer avec douceur sur l'oreiller. La douleur qui m'étreignait le crâne depuis mon réveil était partit, tout comme ma mauvaise humeur. Tout allait soudainement mieux. Etrange. Quelle était cette potion aux effets si miraculeux ? J'entendis l'infirmière prononcer mon nom. En lisant entre les lignes je compris qu'elle voulait me parler.

Je tentai donc d'ouvrir les yeux avec beaucoup de difficulté. La lumière m'agressait le regard. Je ne voyais qu'un halo de lumière blanche et une vague forme. A force de les ouvrir et de les refermer, la scène se distingua. Je pus donc apercevoir l'infirmière qui m'observait, le regard doux, une fiole à la main. Elle posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur mon front puis sourit en constatant que tout allait bien. Enfin en extérieur parce que en intérieur c'était vraiment le flou total. Pourquoi étais-je ici ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle de rien ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Où ? Ces questions devenaient limiter au fur et à mesure qu'elle les énonçaient.

-Je vais chercher le directeur il doit vous parler.

Elle disparut sans qu'elle puisse dire un mot. C'était toujours le même manège. Dès qu'un patient se réveillait dans cette salle immaculée, le directeur venait pour constater les faits. Hermione referma les yeux. Cette démarche ne l'étonnait même plus. De plus, connaissant les procédures, le directeur devait déjà tout savoir alors qu'elle ignorait la réponse à la plus basique de ses questions. A croire que c'était lui qui provoquait les évènements. A croire…

Quelques minutes plus tard le directeur entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea sans aucune indication de la part de l'infirmière, vers le lit de la jeune miss Granger.

Il prononça doucement son nom, pour ne pas la brusquer, ne pas la paniquer. Dumbledore gardait ce regard bleu pétillant et cet air serein mais en cet instant, tout pouvait basculer. Tout son minutieux travail de manipulation pouvait avoir été mis en l'air en une soirée à cause d'un événement. Tout pouvait être compromis, tout pouvais être perdus. Il fallait espérer. Jamais il n'aurait cru devoir reposer son futur entre les mains du destin. Il n'y rien de plus aléatoire et de plus mortel. Autant jouer à ce que les moldus appelle « la roulette russe » avec 5 balles au lieu d'une. Alors jouer à la roulette russe avec une adolescente…autant aller se suicider tout de suite ! Enfin il y avait peut-être un espoir. Comme une petite lumière qui brille.

-Miss Granger vous rappelez-vous de ce que vous avez fait hier soir ?

Elle grimaça se passa la main dans les cheveux et sembla replonger dans des souvenirs bien brouillons. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'utiliser la même procédure que d'habitude. Il pourrait par inadvertance faire rejaillir les souvenirs en voulant simplement voir si elle s'en souvenait. Il fallait qu'il fasse confiance à son analyse sorcière en cet instant. En même temps c'était Hermione Granger. Il est aussi difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait que pour Harry Potter. Il n'y avait donc aucune inquiétude à avoir. Enfin ce n'était pas une raison, il avait toujours tendance à croire que tout lui était acquis par avance. Mais là rien n'était sur. Il détestait douter cela voulait dire qu'il avait mal prévus les évènements. Mais comment pouvait-il prévoir un Séverus incontrôlable ? Enfin d'habitude il le contrôlait bien quand même, il fallait bien l'admettre.

-Je me souviens d'être passer dans la salle commune et d'être partis pour ma ronde et….et j'ai croisé quelqu'un et…

Elle fronçait les sourcils tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais rien n'y faisait. Les souvenirs s'échappaient lorsqu'elle tentait de les saisir. Elle s'énervait de plus belle, grimaçant et pestant contre cette mémoire si peu fiable. Pourquoi en avoir une, si c'est pour qu'elle nous fausse compagnies dès qu'elle le voulait ? Traîtresse !

Sauvé, il était sauvé. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Il fallait donc en prendre compte ceci maintenant ! Enfin les nouveaux pouvoirs de Séverus, vu que Miss Granger ne lui servait à rien. C'était juste un accident à oublier maintenant. Il avait un nouvel atout et il en était ravis.

-Calmez-vous Miss Granger. Le choc à du vous provoquez une amnésie partielle, rien de grave. Le fait est que la morsure de Nagini que vous avez reçu s'est rouverte et que…

Sur ces mots, Hermione porta sa main à son cou et du bout des doigts caressa les deux croûtes qui ornaient son cou. Oui en effet les plaies s'étaient rouvertes. Le traitement n'avait pas été totalement efficace avec elle. Toujours aussi étrange. Peut-être parce que la morsure était au cou et est par conséquent plus sensible ?

…par conséquent vous vous êtes évanouis. C'est dû à l'emplacement sur lequel se trouve cette morsure mais cela je pense vous l'avez deviné.

Il lui souriait doucement, de ce regard qui se veut être rassurant. Il la vit reposer la tête sur l'oreiller et fermer les yeux pour chercher cette scène dans son esprit. Elle ne s'en souviendrait pas. Dumbledore en était certain. Séverus ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne et ce sera le cas. Il aurait pus se frotter les mains de fierté devant cette douce obéissance que ses pions témoignaient. Il lui posa sa main sur le front et la regarda toujours avec cet air purement paternaliste qui rassure quiconque ne l'à pas encore percer à jour. Cela fonctionnait avec elle. Il n'y avait qu'avec Séverus que ça ne marchait pas, en même temps rien ne marche plus avec lui.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas vous subissez une amnésie partielle dû a votre choc avec le sol. La personne que vous avez croisé vous as amener directement à l'infirmerie. Il n'y a donc plus aucun danger.

-Puis-je savoir qui je dois remercier ?

-Cette personne à tiens à rester secrète, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir hors de son dortoir.

Il lui fit un sourire amusé devant cette anecdote, qui aurait pus être drôle si elle avait été vraie. Il lui souhaita de bien se reposer et de prendre le temps pour bien récupérer, puis sortis le cœur serein suite à cet entretien.

L'infirmerie était témoin d'un étrange spectacle. D'un côté un manipulateur, calculateur passer maître dans les deux catégories, venait encore une fois de faire tourner les pensées de quelqu'un à son avantage purement personnelle. D'un autre côté il y avait cette pauvre élève qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait et qui n'avait rien vu. Si les murs avaient pus parler en cet instant, il lui aurait crié son danger. Ils en voyaient plus et ils en savaient plus que quiconque.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Son jeu tenait le coup. Il pouvait bluffer sans aucun problème. Il en savait plus que les autres et il possédait autant d'influence que son adversaire. Ils jouaient dans la même cour, le jeu valait le coup d'être tenté. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers son bureau pour passer un appel urgent. Urgent : recherche professeur de potions de remplacement ! Ce problème, il fallait juste le résoudre.

Ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui avait faillis lui arriver… Tout était parfait. Dumbledore avait parfaitement répondu au mouvement de pions de son adversaire. La preuve il lui avait ravis le plus faible, Séverus.

A de nombreux kilomètres de cela, dans un manoir reculé, isolé de toute civilisations, un homme hurlait son désarroi et sa colère. Un flamme plus haute que les autres vint lécher le mur au dessus de la cheminé pendant que d'autres s'occupaient des colonnes de pierres sensé isoler les flammes. Il lança une nouvelle bouteille de whisky dans le feu, puis le gela avec l'aide de sa baguette pour qu'il n'atteigne pas les livres.

Il était fou, il était désemparé, il était tout, mais en même temps, il n'était plus rien. Tout les vices qui font de l'homme ce qu'il est, il n'y avait plus le droit. Il ne jouissait plus de l'aristocratie et du charisme que donne une bonne tasse de thé, un verre de whisky ou même un café devant un feu qu'il savoure. Il ne sentait plus rien. Les liquides n'étaient plus acceptés et la nourriture non plus. Le froid ne le mordait plus tout comme le feu ne le brûlait plus. Il était un corps errant au gré de ses maigres envie dans un environnement fait de ressentis. Comment vivre lorsque le simple plaisir de sentir le froid mordre sa peau ne le concernait même plus ? Son odorat s'était développé, son ouie, sa vue mais au dépend de son toucher qui ne sentait aucune douleur. Il ne sentait plus que la douceur de la peau d'une femme. Cela s'était réduit à des sensations bien basiques. Tout comme son goût. Le sang à un goût incomparable, mais ne plus pouvoir savourer une tasse de thé est une torture. Même si dans quelques années il ne se rappellerait sûrement plus du goût, il en est certain.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et se passa l'autre main sur le visage. Son regard fut attiré par sa marque. Elle semblait n'être qu'un tatouage. Quelque chose de purement décoratif. Elle ne brillait plus, ne brûlait plus, elle n'était plus rien. Il n'était plus rien. Dans son malheur, voila que la sénilité prenait sa part.

Il observa la pièce qu'il avait dévastée dans un accès de colère. Les livres étaient répandus sur le sol, les débris de verres avaient rejoints les pages déchirées. Mais tout semblait si loin de lui. Les couleurs sombres et chaudes sur les murs qui le mettaient habituellement si à l'aise ne lui faisait plus rien. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne voulait plus rien ressentir pour augmenter son malheur...Il pouvait admirer la beauté, il entendait de nouvelle chose, voyait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné mais tout ce qui s'apparentait à la chaleur d'un lieu ou de quoi que ce soit, l'avait quitté. Tout cela était bien compliqué. Trop inexplicable pour qu'une personne qui n'est pas de sa catégorie comprenne.

Un hibou toqua contre sa fenêtre. Les plumes blanches du hibou tranchaient avec le ciel qui commençait à rougir doucement annonçant la nuit et pourtant il était si beau dans ce paysage. Il observa ainsi quelques secondes ce hibou grand duc, fière et solennel puis se décida à ouvrir la fenêtre lorsqu'il toqua une nouvelle fois de son bec avec impatience. Une fois la fenêtre ouverte, il lui tendit la patte, puis s'enfuit une fois le mot détaché. Il n'y fit pas attention et ouvrit le mot sans refermer la fenêtre.

_Elle vient de se réveiller. Elle n'à aucun souvenir._

_D_

Il devait y voir quoi ? Une excuse ? Un reproche ? Un constat ? Il devait y voir quoi ? Il chiffonna le bout de papier et le jeta dans la cheminé qui abritait un feu gelé. Lui d'habitude si ordonnée perdait tous ses repères.

Il laissa le mot sur la petite table puis se dirigea vers un des fauteuils au milieu de la pièce et s'installa à l'intérieur. Il prit un mot qui se trouvait sur une autre table juste à côté de lui et se mit à le lire. Du moins à le relire une énième fois dans son cas. Depuis sa première lecture, il ne cessait d'y penser.

_Pardonnez-moi d'avoir pénétré votre demeure Séverus, mais j'étais réellement très curieux de voir ce qu'un personnage comme vous, pouvait avoir comme intérieur. Je doute fort que mon ressentis vous intéresse, mais sachez que j'apprécie beaucoup ce style typiquement anglais, mêlant des couleurs sombres et chaudes, le tout agrémenté de magnifique œuvre d'art, comme « le radeau de la méduse » qui orne votre couloir. Saviez-vous que le peintre ne savait pas reproduire les pieds et que c'est pour cette raison qu'aucun n'apparaît sur ce tableau ? Oui je pense que vous le saviez. _

_Je me présente, Swann Wayans. Je pense que vous avez dus faire vos recherche sur moi et mes ancêtres par conséquent je n'userais pas du temps et de l'encre à vous expliquez ce que vous savez déjà. _

_Je sais qu'il est très désagréable pour vous de vous rendre compte que je sais tout de vous sans vous avoir parlé alors que vous, vous nagez dans l'incertitude. Je vous suggère de vous y habituez très vite, je ne compte pas ignorer cet avantage que j'ai sur vous, surtout en sachant que vous détestez ça. Cette lettre n'à pas pour but de vous expliquer votre condition de vampire pour la simple et bonne raison que chaque individu à sa situation propre. Mais je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que la votre va être…mouvementée et non réciproque. Enfin je me comprends, c'est si évident pour un spectateur externe. _

_Je vous écris cette lettre pour vous dire que je ne vous ai pas choisis au hasard et que en tant que maître des potions vous pourrez être sûrement très bénéfiques pour notre progéniture à tous. Mais aussi pour vous mettre au courant d'une chose. Une légende qui tourne chez les immortels. Notre clan, il y a de cela quelques siècle à connus un éminent sorcier qui rêvait de réunir tout les peuples. Cela doit vous rappeler une légende qui as été romancé non ? Bref. Il a conçus des globes qui sont en tout au nombre de huit. Sachez compter cher ami car voici le décompte. _

_La terre se divise en deux partis rivaux qui se doivent d'être réunis, le ciel n'en compte qu'un qui en vaut mille, l'eau en un océan réunis des rivières, le feu réchauffe l'égaré, l'ignorant ce doit de ne pas être oublié tout comme celui qui sait ce doit d'être humble et enfin dans la nuit vivent ceux qui gouvernent en silence._

_Il n'était pas très inspiré n'est-ce pas ? Enfin je pense que cela vous éclaire un peu plus._

_Je tiens à vous mettre en garde. Un manipulateur à la barbe blanche qui sent le citron à plusieurs kilomètres tente de vous avoir sous sa tutelle. Bonne blague non ?_

_Comme quoi le double jeu ne s'arrête pas et qui que vous soyez, vous êtes fait pour être manipulé, seul les marionnettistes changent._

_Bien à vous, fils._

_Swann Wayans._

Séverus reposa la lettre en fermant les yeux. Il aurait peut-être dus se réjouir. On venait de lui prouver qu'il avait encore un rôle à jouer. Il était fait pour être dirigé et manipulé en fin de compte.

Il soupira en regardant les débris sur le sol. Il avait soif, mais pas de ce liquide ambré qu'il savourait encore il y a quelques semaines. Non, sa nouvelle boisson était plus rouge. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Ses instincts de vampire devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlable. Voila une heure qu'il avait bu et il ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était de planter ses canines dans une victime fraîche et la sentir se débattre sous lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques instant jusqu'à ce que la voix qui lui ordonnait de sortir assouvir ses désirs se fasse trop forte pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Il était réellement maudit.

La nuit tombait ça lui facilitais la tache. Malgré ses nouveaux dons vampiriques, il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. La victime pourrait lui échapper, crier et alerter tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.

Cacher dans l'ombre d'une maison, il observait les gens passer. Tous pressés, riants, souriants, parfois un peu trop. S'accrochant aux murs pour ne pas tomber, pleurant le petit ami qui n'est pas venus. Il les regardait passer et les trouvait beau. L'humain est beau dans sa décadence. Il était supérieur à eux en cet instant. Il aurait pus tous les tuer, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. Il était tout puissant.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine il se rêvait à tous les dominer. Il les dominait tous. Il était mieux, plus fort, plus imposant. Ils n'étaient rien, il était immortel.

Une jeune femme passa, des cheveux châtains volant derrière elle, la démarche assurée et le physique avantageux. Il la voulait. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il la voulait.

-Mademoiselle…

Il n'aurait su dire comment elle avait pus l'entendre avec tout le brouhaha, ni comment elle avais pus se sentir concerné et encore moins comment elle avais pus le voir. En cet instant il était un autre homme. Il voulait jouer. Comme un chat s'amuse avec une pelote de laine, elle roule, lui échappe, il la rattrape, il la griffe. Il voulait qu'elle vienne à lui.

Elle vint sans opposer de résistance. Elle était curieuse, elle voulait voir qui était cet homme qui l'appelait et qui se cachait du monde.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il voulait qu'elle lui résiste, qu'elle soit sauvage, qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire, qu'elle ai peur.

La jeune femme resta là avec un mince sourire aux lèvres à le regarder le regard doux. Elle avait les yeux bleus. Cette femme n'était pas amusante. Elle le regardait comme Albus le faisait. Il avait envie de la tuer maintenant. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Il voulait que sa victime lui résiste comme cela s'était passé avec Granger ! Là, elle se laissait faire. Tout envie de dominer disparaissait. Elle n'avait pas envie de se rebeller. Elle n'était pas comme…

Il sauta à son cou et planta ses crocs dans sa carotide. Il ne voulait plus rien d'elle. Cette jeune femme n'était plus intéressante. Elle n'avait aucune personnalité. Il désira tant lui faire mal, qu'elle grimaça de douleur et poussa quelques plaintes. Maigre satisfaction.

Il repartit au manoir avec de la colère plein les veines. Rien ne se passait comme prévu ce soir.

Dans l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, une jeune fille venait de s'endormir. Elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière suite à plusieurs menaces avait réussi à la garder dans ce lit immaculé pour que l'étudiante se remette de son hémorragie. Les vociférations d'Hermione n'y firent rien. Elle ne parvient pas à lui faire entendre qu'il fallait qu'elle rattrape ses devoirs. Elle n'avait obtenue qu'un rire et une remarque lui disant que demain c'était samedi elle aurait le temps de rattraper après sa sortie à Pré au lard. Ca n'avait pas convaincus la jeune fille, mais on ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.

Hermione se réveilla en pleine nuit. Elle soupira de mécontentement et regarda l'heure à l'aide de la maigre lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Une heure du matin. Elle était victime de ce genre de réveil nocturne qui n'incite pas à se rendormir. Elle était éveillé et en pleine forme. C'est là qu'était tout son malheur en fait. Elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même, espérant que malgré tout, elle pourrait retrouver les bras de Morphée, mais en vain.

Elle décida de se lever. Elle regarda autour d'elle ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant ses pieds étaient sur les dalles froides. Marcher. Elle tira sur le bas de sa chemise de nuit blanche, uniforme indispensable lorsque l'on décide de dormir à l'infirmerie. Toujours un plaisir bien sur, entendons-nous là-dessus. Elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés en quête d'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Il était toujours étrange de voir l'école de nuit. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude contrairement à Harry. Enfin lui il avait un atout.

Elle sortit sans bruit, non sans passer son visage par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour vérifier si le silence apparent voulait bien dire absence de présences humaines et c'était le cas.

Les tableaux dormaient tranquillement poussant parfois de faibles gémissements qui faisaient sursauter Hermione. Au moins il y en avait qui réussissait à dormir. Soudain elle entendit un craquement dans le couloir. Ca ne pouvait pas être l genre de bruit où on se dit « c'est rien ». Non ! Elle se retourna, se collant un peu plus contre le mur et reculant. Elle ne voyait rien. Sa respiration s'était faite de plus en rapide même si elle faisait tout pour qu'elle soit discrète.

Elle ne voyait rien mais elle se rassurait en se disant que cela était réciproque. Du moins elle l'espérait.

-Ne bougez pas.

La voix retentit et se répercuta dans le vide des couloirs. Non, on savait qu'elle était là.

Elle recula, touchant le mur pour se rassurer, pour se situer dans un espace temps noir. Elle frissonnait. Cela était peut-être du au léger courant d'air qu'il y avait dans le couloir mais elle pensait plutôt que sa peur qui lui nouait l'estomac prenait le dessus. Pourquoi cette personne ne se présentait-elle pas ? Pourquoi elle n'entendait plus rien ?

-Je te veux…

Elle poussa un faible cri qui fut pourtant facilement repérable dans le lourd silence. Une sensation l'étreignit. Elle la ressentait comme déjà vécus et pourtant elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Elle voulait reculer, elle essayait de bouger ses jambes pour reculer et même courir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle sentait cette présence qui se rapprochait d'elle petit à petit et pourtant elle ne pouvait rien faire. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire, c'était tremblé.

Soudain des bras l'encerclèrent. Elle sursauta et se débattit. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part se débattre. Etrangement, elle avait envie de crier et pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas. Mais pourquoi toutes ces contradictions sonnaient comme une air de déjà entendu dans son cerveau ? Tout son être était divisé en deux parties ; C'était si incompréhensible. Elle avait envie de serrer un peu plus contre lui et pourtant, il lui faisait peur. Oui c'était ça l'ambivalence ! Elle lui faisait confiance sans le connaître et pourtant il lui faisait peur.

-Je t'ai !

Elle sentit deux pointes s'enfoncer dans son cou et des mains l'obliger à placer ses cuisses autour des hanches de l'homme.

Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle sentait qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle bouge. Comment pouvait-elle sentir ce genre de choses. Elle ne voulait pas, elle voulait, elle voulait s'enfuir, rester avec lui, elle voulait crier, l'embrasser. Tout était si confus et pourtant elle faisait ce qu'il lui semblait être les désirs de cet homme.

Elle fermait les yeux sentant des vagues de plaisir l'envahir et la réchauffer. Sentant des mains caresser ses cuisses. Il la coinça entre lui et le mur. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ne parvenait pas à crier. Sa voix hésitait entre différentes tonalités et ses mains alternaient entre griffures et caresses. Elle voguait dans des eaux troubles.

L'homme délogea son visage de son cou puis pressa ses lèvres conte son oreille.

-Tu es à moi.

-Miss Granger il est temps de se réveiller !

Hermione sursauta, le front en sueur et le pouls rivalisant avec les rythmes endiablés des tam-tams. Elle avait réussi à s'enrouler complètement dans son drap et à bloquer complètement ses bras. C'était un rêve ! Un fichus rêve ! Elle avait rêvé !

Elle entendit les pas de l'infirmière s'éloigner de son lit.

Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Elle calma son souffle erratique et se dégagea de la couverture. Elle mourait de chaud, sa peau était moite et son inquiétude noyait toute notion de résonnement. Comment avait-elle pus faire ce genre de rêve ? C'était insensé. Et puis elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça. Un air de déjà vu. Déjà vu, déjà sentis.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et secoua la tête en espérant se remettre les idées en place. Il a depuis bien longtemps était démontré que ce genre de procédé ne trouve aucun résultat probant mais ça valait le coup d'essayer selon elle.

Elle se leva et s'habilla le regard dans le vague. Sa sortie de l'infirmerie se fit sans une parole et avec le regard toujours aussi perdus. Elle n'expliquait rien. Enfin peut-être que l'explication la plus logique était que c'était son imagination. Pour être réaliste on pourrait dire « c'est l'âge où les hormones font des siennes ». Oui bon enfin pour faire ce genre de rêves, il faut quand même lire un bon nombre de romans à l'eau de rose non ? Bizarre. Elle détestait utilisé ce mot et pourtant là, elle ne trouvait rien d'autres de plus adapté.

Au détour d'un couloir alors qu'elle était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, elle croisa un Ron plus que réjoui de la croiser. Il lui expliqua entre deux câlins de « bienvenue parmis nous », qu'Harry était vraiment désoler de ce qui s'était passé, qu'il s'excusait, qu'il allait faire tout pour que ça se reproduise plus et qu'il attendait Ron dans le hall pour aller à pré a lard et qu'Hermione avait intérêt à venir.

-Heu Ron, je ne sais pas trop, je…

-Non ! Tu viens avec nous ! On va bien s'amuser et ça va te changer ! Aller !

Malgré ses arguments tous très bien huilé sur le rattrapage de ses cours, sa fatigue, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas changé, Ron trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire. C'était dommage qu'il utilise ce sens du contre argument dans ses relations sociales. Je suis sur que les professeurs apprécierait un tel intérêt. A bout d'idées elle accepta. Enfin, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal de céder à la société de consommation sorcière.

C'est ainsi qu'ils retrouvèrent Harry dans le hall et que le joyeux trio se dirigea vers le village de pré au lard. Sans parler de l'incident qui avait eu lieu dans la grande salle. Sujet sensible qui méritait une grande réflexion avant d'être remis sur le tapis. Et une forme du tonnerre aussi selon Hermione. Ce qui lui faisait défaut pour l'instant.

Tourner, retourner, voir et revoir sans cesse les mêmes vitrines. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ses amis pouvaient ne pas se lasser de contempler toujours les mêmes choses. Elle aurait classé cette activité dans la liste des tortures sans tergiverser. D'autant plus que c'était toujours les mêmes farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges qu'ils achetaient. Bonbons canaris, baguette farceuse, chapeau magique, bonbon longue langue… La liste était trop longue et grotesque selon elle.

Elle soupira et sortis du magasin sans leur demander leur avis. Elle regarda dehors et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Elle avait froid et se sentait faible. Elle n'était pas complètement rétablie selon elle. De plus, son rêve là rendait perplexe. Etait-ce vraiment un rêve ? Tout paraissait si réelle.

Tout en s'installant sur un banc, le bout de ses doigts glacés effleura les croûtes qui ornaient son cou. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle était encore plus perdue lorsqu'elle essayait d'analyser les sentiments qui l'avaient envahis dans ce rêve. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'une chose essentielle lui échappait ? Peut-être parce qu'elle divaguait. Ses amis avaient raison. Elle voyait des énigmes partout alors qu'il n'y en avait pas. A propos d'énigme, il faudrait qu'elle aille faire un tour à Fleury et Bott pour chercher un livre qui pourrait l'éclairer pour rompre une communication psychique. Elle se leva, regarda par la fenêtre de la vitrine de farce et attrape pour vérifier que Ron et Harry étaient toujours en plein achat d'objets qui n'auraient sûrement pas une expérimentation réglementée.

Elle quitta donc son observation, la chaleur de ses mains et de son visage ayant laissé une marque de buée, qui disparut au fur et à mesure de ses pas en direction de le boutique. Le magasin était quasiment en face. Elle poussa la porte qui activa le carillon accroché en hauteur. Le vendeur se retourna et lui adresse un sourire et un bonjour chaleureux avant de se pencher pour finir le paquet cadeaux qu'un client venait de lui demander.

Il faisait une chaleur douce et reposant dans le magasin contrairement au froid mordant qui sévissait dehors. Elle vogua au gré de rayons, observant minutieusement chaque titre qui lui apparaissait.

Elle finit par en choisir trois. L'un était un livre qui valait assez cher et qui traitait des utilisations dérivées des ingrédients, l'autre était le deuxième volume de cette édition. Ce qui était intéressant dans cette publication, c'est que l'auteur ne s'était pas arrêter à l'utilisation basique, il donnait des potions, des idées. Ce qui en avait fait un livre très contesté car l'auteur n'avait fait aucune différence entre magie blanche et magie noire, partant du principe que de la magie noire peux être utilisé à bon escient. Elle était vraiment ravie de tomber sur une telle perle. Le rayon livre d'occasion était vraiment une mine d'or pour celui qui voulait bien prendre la peine de chercher. Le troisième livre quand a lui, traitait des liens divers entre les individus. Le sujet était vaste et elle n'avait pas vraiment espoir de trouver une réponse, mais il l'intéressait. Curiosité de jeune femme motivée par un appel à l'aide. Elle aurait pus acheté n'importe quoi. Elle sortit de la librairie, les livres dans son sac qui lui sciait maintenant l'épaule à cause de son poids conséquent. Il était temps pour elle de rejoindre ses deux acolytes.

Elle regarda par la vitrine du magasin de farce et attrape et ne les vit pas. Elle continua donc son chemin vers l'endroit où tous les sorciers se rejoignent pour discuter et échanger les nouveaux ragots en vogue du moment. L'échoppe de Madame Rosmeta.

Elle y entra et fut assaillis par la chaleur presque visible qui se trouvait dans cet établissement. Seule, immobile à la porte d'entrée, elle observait les différentes tables bondées de monde, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une tête rousse. Comme quoi Ron avait ses avantages parfois mis à part celui de médiateur parfaitement impartial. Ce plan fonctionna. Elle inspira u bout coup l'air emplit d'odeur de tabac, sueur et boisson en tout genre et se fraya un chemin parmis les foules. Certain pieds subirent l'empressement de la jeune fille et d'autre s'écartèrent tenant à préserver leurs nouvelles chaussures sûrement. Même les sorciers sont conservateurs. Chacun peux par la suite l'interpréter comme il le désire.

Il lui semblait lutter contre une mer déchaînée. Plus elle avançait, plus il lui semblait que le rivage couleur de feu s'éloigner d'elle. Au bout de cinq minutes elle parvint enfin à s'asseoir sur une chaise avec un soupire de satisfaction. Dans un bruit sourd, son sac vint rejoindre le dessous de table pour soulager son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux et expira l'air qu'elle avait emmagasiner précédemment tout en s'écroulant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Cette sortie lui demandait trop d'effort.

Harry et Ron se regardaient perplexe en voyant leur amie à bout de force. Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas du la forcé à venir ? Ils préférèrent oublier cette question en noyant le bout de leur museau dans leur chope de bièreaubeurre. Ils ne s'échangèrent aucune paroles, regardant Hermione calmer sa respiration fatigué et se reposer après avoir affronter le froid et la foule. Ils étaient ses amis mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Etrange chose que cela. Pour Hermione, leur intérêt était de faire acte de présence et c'était déjà pas mal. Partant du principe qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même, ils ne pouvaient pas faire mieux.

Mais cela ils ne pouvaient pas le deviner. Alors ils noyaient leur remord dans leur chope comme une vieille alcoolique qui boit pour oublier. A 17 ans on fait juste semblant en pensant que c'est la réalité.

Soudain tout se modifia. Les gens calme et légèrement exciter devinrent criard et fuyant. Des ombres noires étaient rentré et semaient la panique. Ils criaient « Gloire aux seigneurs des ténèbres » et faisaient fuir tout ceux qui étaient dans l'auberge. La vision paisible se transforma en apocalypse en un claquement de doigts.

Les trois amis se ruèrent au sol pour éviter d'être repéré et se mirent à ramper. Ron tremblait et bredouillait à Hermione de la suivre, de ne pas les lâcher, qu'ils veilleraient sur elle. Idiot, il avait plus envie de sauver sa peau à l'instant. Harry serrait sa baguette et ne cessait d'avancer se protégeant avec les tables et se dissimulant du mieux possible.

Les corps tombaient, les rires des mangemorts résonnaient, les cries des victimes se faisaient assourdissants. On ne les entendait même plus tellement ils étaient présent. Hermione au milieu de tout ça tremblait. Un brouillard planait dans l'auberge entre les mangemorts et les fous qui se croyaient un peu trop résistant. Elle ne voulait pas avoir peur mais le choix ne lui était pas donné. La mort l'entourait, elle était partout et risquait de les saisir n'importe quand.

Ils se réfugièrent dans un coin de la pièce et s'enveloppèrent dans la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Hermione loua sa témérité et le fait qu'il l'est toujours sur lui à cause de ça. Ils avaient plus de chance de vivre maintenant.

Ils glissèrent entre les corps, leurs genoux ployer pour pouvoir rester imperceptible et leurs sens à l'affût pour éviter de cogner contre l'un des hommes portant un masque. Sinon cela risquait d'être leur dernier contact.

Une fois dehors, ils virent le chaos. Des maison brûler, des gens hurlant et courant en tout sens, un ciel noir semblant se ranger dans l'un des camp et les rires. Les rires froid et sadique des mangemorts qui prenaient plaisir à la vu de ce chaos, de leur œuvre. Ils étaient seuls. C'était là, la seule chose qui dérangeait le trio. Voldemort n'était pas là. Etrange, incompréhensible.

Ils se collèrent contre un mur voyant un groupe de personnes tentant de fuir le village. Ron serrait la taille d'Hermione contre lui, tentant vainement de la rassurer et de lui procurer du réconfort. Elle lui ôta sa main d'un geste sec. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurer, sa peur ne se calmait pas, ses tremblements non plus mais pas par lui. Elle avait besoin de bras rassurant mais ça n'était pas Ron il l'énervait dans ce besoin de protection illusoire.

-Je dois y aller !

Harry avait murmuré cette phrase avant de s'enfuir de la cape et de se précipiter au cœur de la bataille. Seul contre tous. Le hurlement combiné de Ron et Hermione ne s'entendit même pas parmis les cris. Le fou que voila se pensant tout puissant.

-Je reviens, je dois l'aider ! Va te cacher Hermione ! Sauve-toi !

Le rouquin le suivait dans son suicide irréfléchi. Elle se retrouvait maintenant seul sou la cape d'invisibilité à regarder le dos imposant de son ami. Elle était seule. Ils allaient mourir. Elle regarda vers sa gauche et resta fixer sur cette ruelle. Quelque chose l'appelait, lui demandait de venir. Quelque chose de doux, de rassurant. Tout était étrange, elle n'entendait plus les cries et les pleurs. Elle ne vit même pas les éclairs argentés, signatures d'un combat mêlant l'ordre du phoenix. Tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était un espace de vent qui la poussait à se diriger par là. Une volonté inconnue qui lui ordonnait de lui obéir.

Elle marcha comme un automate suivant un instinct qu'elle se découvrait. Elle marchait sans faire attention aux maisons tapissés de sang, au caniveau qui déversait une eau rougeâtre, au ciel qui devenait de plus en plus noir, au cries qui 'éloignaient d'elle. Elle semblait arriver dans un autre monde. Il lui semblait être dans son rêve une nouvelle fois.

Soudain sur sa droite, un cul de sac où dans un temps reculé on devait déverser des ordures. Dans l'ombre, un homme. Elle s'approcha de lui, sans crainte. C'était lui qui devait l'étreindre, qui devait la rassurer, qui devait lui faire du bien, elle en était convaincus. C'était pour lui qu'elle était venue ici. Il ne bougeait pas, elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, elle ne distinguait rien de lui, mis à part sa silhouette. Mais elle était certaine de ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait qu'elle s'approche de lui et qu'elle lui offre ce qu'il voulait. Elle le fit. Elle rendit son visage visible et se colla à lui, dévoilant sa nuque. Voila ce qu'il voulait.

Ils étaient dans un autre monde, autre temps. Là où ils étaient, ils n'y avaient pas de morts et de meurtre. Il n'y avait pas de sang et de cris. Il n'y avait rien, juste le silence et eux.

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et la collèrent contre le torse masculin et pour ce qui lui sembla être la troisième fois, des canines s'enfoncèrent dans sa gorge. Tout fut différent. Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait vivre et pour une fois elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être elle. Elle ferma les yeux doucement et se laissa emporter par le sommeil, sentant son corps être posé en douceur sur le sol humide et gluant de sang. Elle pouvait mourir maintenant, elle se sentait heureuse.


	5. Chapter 5

_note de l'auteur: excusez moi pour ce retard, je suis impardonnable. Je n'ai plus de béta, mes patrons m'exploitent, j'ai réussis mes épreuves anticipées du bac, j'ai quelques petits problèmes et ça donne un retard considérable dans ses fics. Veuillez me pardonnez. De plus, je vous offre un chapitre qui n'est pas sensationnel et j'ai dus le réecrire une bonne dizaine de fois. Mais bon je préfère le poster maintenant sinon vous ne l'aurez jamais à force de le refaire. Excusez-moi encore, en espérant qu'il vous plaira._

La dernière version de ce chapitre à été écris en écoutant "Bang Bang " de Nancy Sinatra en boucle et en admirant un dessin de Lied "La perdre" qui est réellement magnifique (il se trouve en fond d'écran de mon Ipod pour ceux que ça intéresse)

* * *

Le silence, le noir, les questions, tout cela tournaient autour de lui, sans fin et sans but précis. Enveloppé dans une couverture sombre et triste d'ignorance et d'incompréhension, il se serait laisser aller s'il avait pus. Mais il ne le pouvait plus...

Assis sur cette chaise, il l'observait. Il imaginait que cette chaise était inconfortable, qu'elle lui meurtrissait le dos, que lorsqu'il allait se lever une douleur allait lui vriller la colonne au point que quelques minutes d'adaptation lui serait nécessaire...il imaginait tant de choses...tant d'espoir qui allaient s'évanouir lorsqu'il allait se rendre compte qu'il se croyait plus humains qu'il ne l'était. Il avait besoin de se rattacher à cette illusion. Encore une complexité de sa personne...

Il pensait que son statut d'immortel lui conférait l'impossibilité de ressentir les sentiments qui sont bien trop humains, comme le doute, l'hésitation, la peur, la haine, mais non. Ce statut se serait révélé paradisiaque dans ce cas...et ce n'était pas le cas et pourtant c'était si incompréhensible. Peut-être était-ce lui qui se donnait cette illusion? Qui faisait croire à son esprit qu'il ressentait alors qu'il ne ressentait rien! Peut-être était-ce lui qui se créait un rempart d'habitudes humaines pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie la plus douce et la plus mortel?

Que lui arrivait-il? Lui l'insensible, le grand, le froid, le dur Severus était mort et pourtant jamais il ne s'était sentis aussi humain qu'en cet instant. Il ne pouvait toujours pas faire ce qu'il voulait. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait depuis longtemps franchis la porte de ce lieu stérile et laissé cette adolescente pour éviter de lui apporter tout ces malheurs. Il était le malheurs...tout ce qu'il touchait dépérissaient à petit feu. Elle sombrait petit à petit. Si seulement il pouvait sortir...

Il savait peu de choses mais le si peu qu'il savait il voulait l'oublier.

Que de remords...

Il voulait faire sortit toutes ses idées.

Oublier le fait que s'il s'éloignait d'elle un peu trop une douleur se faisait ressentir dans sa poitrine comme si son corps brulait de l'intérieur, comme s'il mourrait une nouvelle fois.

Il voulait oublier cette nouvelle lettre que son géniteur lui avait fait parvenir et qu'il tenait chiffonnée dans son poing.

Il voulait oublier ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il lui avait ordonné de faire pour qu'elle se réveille de ce pseudo coma.

Il voulait oublier ce qu'il était devenu.

Ce qu'il avait vu.

La conversation avec Dumbledore, ses soupçons, son statut...Il voulait s'oublier. Se laisser disparaître comme un nuage de fumée pour ne plus jamais revenir. Si seulement c'était vrai. Allumer un feu et se confondre dedans pour passer inaperçus. Etre invisible...

Ces derniers jours n'avaient été que pur répétition pour lui. Toujours la même rancoeur qui tournait en lui. Il intervenait dans la vie de Granger, fuyait, puis revenait vers elle attiré par une force qu'il n'expliquait pas. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être chassé et de chasser ses victimes se voyait ôter ce dernier plaisir. La bête en lui désirait que cette adolescente soit sa première et sa dernière victime...Cette phrase révélait trop de chose...Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il lui avait dit, c'était si simple. Horreur...

Le silence enveloppait cet homme immobile sur cette chaise, trop proche du lit de cette adolescente à la crinière brune, qui semblait endormis sur ce lit, le visage paisible de ne sentir plus seule.

Trop de contradictions habitaient cette pièce.

Le tic tac régulier de l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte confirmait que le temps ne s'était pas interrompus et que même dans cette pièce, il continuait son cours. Le ronflement et les respirations régulières des habitants des tableaux conservaient l'intimité du lieux.

Tout était fait pour lui plaire, pourtant Severus aurait donné chère pour trouver une infirmerie bruyante, grouillante de marmailles surexcités avec lui au milieu devant les supporter, pour penser à autre chose. Il aurait dus faire une croix sur le calendrier...pour une fois qu'il souhaitait une telle chose...la fin était proche...

Dumbledore le regard grave donnait les derniers ordres à McGonnagal qui était assise en face de lui. Elle portait son filet qui retenait ses cheveux pendant la nuit, n'ayant pas pris le temps de le retirer, trop chamboulée par la nouvelle du directeur. Elle ne cessait de faire glisser sous ses doigts noueux un bord de sa robe de chambre sous l'anxiété. Le bruit répétitif aurait pus être lassant ou désagréable pour une personne autre que Dumbledore. Or il laissait passer ce détail, avouant que le bruit de papier qu'il faisait en déballant ses bonbons aux citrons était loin d'être appréciable.

Son bureau était toujours le même. Un phoenix chantant sur son perchoir à côté de cette homme sans âge et des objets de divers formes, de divers couleurs et d'utilités parfois incompréhensible pour tenir compagnies aux meubles et aux rares habitants qui venait dans cette pièce. Dumbledore était depuis longtemps devenu un meuble selon lui...

Le jeu d'échec devenait compliqué...Le directeur ne comprenait plus la subtilité des déplacements de son adversaire. En même temps les jeu de logique n'avaient jamais été son fort...Sans doute parce qu'il préféraient la réalité...Alors pourquoi il s'obstinait à comparé ça à un jeu? Sans doute car la vie était un vaste jeu où chaque parole peut nous faire vaciller. Il fallait résumer maintenant:

Il s'était attaqué aux centaures et maintenant aux être de l'eau..

Il cherchait quelque chose. La réponse était surement évident mais elle glissait entre ses mains sèches. A chaque fois qu'il croyait saisir quelque chose ça disparaissait sans prévenir. Il était proche, il sentait la douce odeur de la vérité lui chatouiller les narines mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Trop évident surement. Trop d'éléments étaient à prendre en compte. Trop de choses se modifiaient trop vite. Chaque mouvements de pion le plus insignifiant soit-il était à prendre en compte et à analyser.

Le seul problème était un manque de temps flagrant.

-Je n'ai pas le choix Minerva la situation ne nous donne pas d'autres alternatives.

-Mais Albus tout ces enfants que vont-ils devenir?

L'inquiétude sortait de chacun de pores de la professeur de métamorphose. Elle aussi était trop sensible. Chaque perte humaine était pour elle une mort précoce. Minerva, Minerva...A ce jeu si on vous laissez mener, vous perdriez par trop de sentimentalisme...

Qu'allait devenir le monde sorcier après cette nouvelle? Si le directeur prenait une telle décision celait voulait dire que personne ne serait en sécurité. C'était inconcevable...

-Nous n'attendons plus que Séverus.

-Comment vas-il?

Un silence s'abattit sur leurs épaules. Il valait toutes les réponses que le directeur aurait pus donner. Voilà comment il allait, comme ce silence, indescriptible, inquiétant et surtout inattendu.

McGonnagal baissa les yeux sur sa robe de chambre depuis longtemps démodée. Elle se leva, lissa le devant de sa robe de chambre, aplatissant des plis invisibles, puis sortis non sans un léger signe de la tête envers le directeur.

Elle n'irait pas voir son collègue, elle allait s'enfermer dans son bureau, faire ses affaires et attendre que l'école se réveille et que la nouvelle tombe. Il fallait attendre. C'est surement la chose la plus horrible. Attendre...tout en voyant la tempete arriver.

La nuit était bientôt terminée, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à ce lever et Severus était toujours sur cette chaise à attendre. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il attendait mais il le faisait avec tant d'efficacité qu'il aurait été idiot de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. L'inactivité ne lui faisait même plus peur. Il ne se rendait même plus compte qu'à force de réfléchir à tout il ne réfléchissait plus à rien...

Le grincement la porte ne le fit même pas sursauter. Il avait entendus les pas presque inaudible de Dumbledore depuis le bout du couloir.

Le directeur traversa l'infirmerie et s'installa aux côtés de son professeur. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui serra légèrement pour affirmer sa présence. Comme un réconfort dont Séverus n'avait que vaguement besoin. Depuis quand demandait-il du réconfort?

Il ne décroisa pas ses bras et ne quitta pas le lit des yeux. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, il le savait mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Cet acte symbolisait tant de chose et allait tout modifier chez elle, chez lui, partout, tout le monde...Mais il était déjà trop tard...Il savait qu'ils étaient liés et que quoi qu'il fasse ils étaient obligé de se retrouver. Il passa une main sur on visage par pur perplexité, sentant sa peau devenu parfaite glisser contre ses joues et frotter ses yeux qui ne demandaient ni sommeil, ni sang. Tout son corps était devenu perfection...Il n'avait pas l'habitude...l'aurait-il seulement un jour?

Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre et vit le ciel qui rougissait peu à peu, annonçant un jour nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps ici, la dernière lettre de Swann avait été claire, c'était son seul moyen. Il avait profiter durant sa dernière soirée de sa solitude mais maintenant il devait agir et faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé...presque même ordonné...tout était écris comme sur du papier à musique. Peut-être que même ça aussi avait été prévus? Il préféra ne pas y penser et se leva, laissant retomber la main de Dumbledore.

Il étira son dos, s'attendant à sentir les craquements de sa colonne, mais rien...Il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Il se dirigea doucement vers le lit d'Hermione et prit le temps de l'observer comme pour se donner l'opportunité de changer d'avis. Comme si il pouvait...

Il regarda ses cheveux s'étaler en une auréole brune autour de son visage fin et caressa du regard ses traits encore si doux. Elle aurait pus tout avoir et il lui volait sa vie sans pouvoir changer cela...Il avait au moins une certitude il allait encore avoir un sujet de remords sur lequel s'apesantir. Tant qu'il y a des remords et de la peine cela lui donne une raison de vouloir mourir tant qu'il à une mission il à une raison de survivre. Pour l'instant il avait les deux. Mais que ferait-il lorsqu'il n'aura que les remords? Il la laissera en paix sans doute.

Pour rompre toutes ses pensées qui pourraient le plonger dans une léthargie profonde de tristesse, il planta ses crocs dans le cou frêle de la jeune fille. Il sentit son corps sursauter sur le lit et sa voix émettre un petit cris. Il ne voulait pas être doux, il s'en voulait, sentait la colère le submerger. Assister à sa propre déchéance laisse toujours un goût amer au moment de sa réalisation. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ses mains si fines tenter de toucher son visage pour l'écarter, il concentra son ouïe sur le son du sang qui battait dans ses veines pour s'échouer dans sa bouche.

Il devait suivre les instructions de Swann et ne pas se tromper. Faire une confiance aveugle en cet homme, ne lui plaisait guère mais le choix ne lui était pas donné...

_Avant de la faire mourir et après l'avoir à demi vidée. Que ton sang se mèle à son corps et que d'une moitié de toi elle soit constituée. L'immortalité lui tendra les bras, la fidélité à ton corps lui sera offerte mais une vie de mortel elle gardera. Mes paroles seront quelques fois trompeuses et __mensongères dans ce court passage mais qu'importe je te laisse le bonheur de découvrir..._

Il s'écarta d'elle doucement, enleva ses mains qui encadrait le visage de la jeune fille et se redressa entièrement. Quand s'était-il penché à ce point là?

Le directeur s'approcha de son enseignant, inquiet de voir son élève suffoquée, gémir d'une telle perte de sang et gigoter et tourner sur elle-même comme si une douleur intérieur la saisissait.

Il regardait Séverus se pencher une nouvelle fois vers elle, pour cette fois-ci toucher ses lèvres.

Séverus ressentait la douleur de s'être mordus la langue, sentait son propre sang lui envahir la bouche et lui donner envie de l'avaler pour ne pas perdre de ce précieux breuvage. Il ne fit rien à part le verser dans la bouche de l'adolescente.

Mélanger son sang au sien, voilà quelle était l'instruction, il l'appliquait à la lettre.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas et se contentait de boire ce qu'il lui offrait. Soumise à lui voilà comment elle était.

Lorsqu'il jugea que le mélange avait été bien fait, il se releva sans plus de cérémonie et détourna la tête de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Une tâche qui ne pourrait jamais être enlevé était présente et il vivrait à jamais avec elle...

Le directeur attendit que Séverus se remette de cette acte qu'il savait lourd de sens...Lorsque enfin il se décida à le regarder, il ne lui lança pas un de ses nombreux regards pétillants et moqueurs. Mais un regard où se lisait la compréhension.

Une seule parole fut échangé.

-Demain soir, l'école sera vide.

A quelques mètres de là, deux élèves invisibles aux regards sorciers comme moldus, faisaient une balade nocturne dans les couloirs de l'école. L'un des garçons étaient roux et commençait à avoir une vive douleur aux genoux et au dos à force de marcher le dos courbé et les jambes pliées pour permettre à son ami d'être dissimulé totalement sous cette cape. L'autre garçon avait les cheveux noirs et une cicatrice sur le front qu'il dissimulait comme il pouvait derrière ses cheveux fous.

Ron, le plus roux, donna un coup de coude à Harry en voyant briller au bout du couloir, deux yeux près du sol. Miss Teigne rodait dans cette partie. Il était toujours assez rageant de se faire pincer et de se faire coller tout cela à cause d'un chat. La fierté en prenait un coup.

Les garçons se collèrent au mur et arrétèrent leur respiration pour ne pas trahir leur présence. A ce moment Harry eut la plus pensée la plus idiote qui soit pour un tel instant « J'espère qu'aucun de nous n'as mis un parfum qui sente trop fort. ». Totalement risible en d'autres conditions, mais compréhensible en cet instant d'immense stresse.

Miss Teigne, après avoir regardé d'un air suspicieux ce bout de mur qui lui semblait bien étrange, disparut à l'autre bout du couloir pour attraper le moindre élève qui aurait mis une mèche de cheveux en dehors du dortoir.

Harry murmura à Ron de se dépecher car le sac lui sciait l'épaule. Les deux amis se dépéchèrent de rentrer dans leur salle commune pour commencer leur recherche.

Une fois le portrait de la grosse dame passé, non sans avoir écopé de quelques remarques acerbes sur l'heure à laquelle ils rentraient, ils déposèrent leurs livres sur une table et plièrent la cape et la rangèrent dans le sac pour qu'elle ne soit pas perdus.

Harry s'assit sans un mot et se plongea dans la lecture d'un des livres, espérant en savoir plus sur un sujet en particulier.

Ron lui, fatigué par cette aventure nocturne, s'allongea non sans un énorme soupir, sur un fauteuil en face d'Harry, tout en l'observant.

Aucun d'eux ne voulut parler, il laissèrent le feu crépiter et réchauffer la partie de leur corps qui était le plus près de lui. Ron se décida à rompre ce silence.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Hermione de t'aider?

Harry qui ne trouvait rien d'intéressant, posa le livre et regarda Ron le regard dans le vide. Il savait qu'il devait avoir cette discussion. Il avait quand même embarqué son ami sans rien dire, pour prendre des livres interdits dont il ne savait pas l'utilité. D'ailleurs Harry était étonné que Ron lui pose cette question en premier. Mais bon...

-Parce qu'Hermione est actuellement à l'infirmerie, qu'elle ne serait pas du tout d'accord avec ce que je fais et que comme tu as pus le constater si on la mèle à nos histoires elle court un danger et je ne veux pas ça.

Ron se redressa vivement suite à cette justification.

-Nos histoires? Attends 2secondes Harry! Je sais que tu fais des rêves avec Tu-Sais-Qui et que tu pense qu'ils sont vrais. Mais j'en sais pas plus! Je sais pas pourquoi ont est allés chercher ces bouquins en pleine nuit, je sais pas ce que tu cherche, qui, quoi, comment, dans quel but, je sais rien!!

Harry soupira et se massa la front à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, machinalement. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait pouvoir trouver quelques chose. C'était peut-être pas plus mal, il était trop fatigué pour tenter de prendre des notes et de comprendre des textes anciens. Il est vrai que sur ce point là, Hermione les auraient bien aidé...Mais il avait pris une décision, il allait s'y tenir.

Il se leva, laissant les livres comme ils étaient et s'installa non loin de Ron, laissant ainsi le feu lui réchauffer doucement le dos, pendant qu'il se décontractait comme il pouvait.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instant puis les rouvrit sur un Ron au regard interrogateur et au corps tendus dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Ok je vais t'expliquer...


End file.
